The Secrets of Kid Flash
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Title is self explanatory. KF/OC
1. Chapter 1

Wally West, everyone knew him as the science geek, only a select few knew he was Kid Flash. Even fewer still, namely the Rogues and one other, knew what his home life was really like. Wally would never put his problems onto someone else, and he always kept his hero life separate from his civilian life until the day he had been dreading happened, when his two worlds collided. It had started out as a typical enough day, get thrown around by his day, go to school, hang out with Rachel Hunt, James Jesse, and Hartley Rathaway, two of which were in fact Rogues, but they were okay. Besides the Rogues all behaved when Rachel was around anyhow as she was Captain Cold and Mind Scream's daughter.

Rachel had long, dark hair, tied back in a braid, forest green eyes, and a mischievous nature that rivaled her cousin's. Yes, her cousin was in fact James Jesse, Trickster, and it was because of her that he never hurt anyone during his crimes and heaven help the villain who hurt Kid Flash, as Rachel was also a speedster, she'd been walking by when Wally recreated the Flash experiment, she'd get there before Flash and scramble said villain's mind. Maybe make them speak Italian for two months straight or something along those lines, as it was none of the rogues wanted to deal with a teenaged psychic female speedster. Rachel was telepathic, a telekinetic, and a teleporter. Combine that with her speed and look out.

Wally had been dating Rachel since before Young Justice was formed and only Robin knew this, in the hero set. That was how the male teen speedster wanted to keep things too. As long as he didn't seriously flirt with anyone Rachel wouldn't kill him. Most of the time he stayed at either his uncle's place or Rachel's place, as she lived with her father, when he was in jail she'd live with Barry and Iris. As an unspoken agreement neither side worked to kill each other, they just went until one side went down. The few times one of the Rogues slipped and hurt Kid Flash, well… let's just say they never did it again for a long time to come. Rachel could be very scary when it came to Wally's safety.

After school on that particular day Rachel, James, and Hartley are all grabbed by Lex Luthor. A control collar was placed on Rachel, and the other two were helpless to do anything. Rachel was seething, it seemed like Luthor didn't know she was a speedster as well, but that wouldn't help with this situation. She had a pre-established link with Wally, but she couldn't let Luthor know that. Why had he grabbed them, had them grabbed? James and Hartley are pissed beyond belief that the Metropolian scum Luthor had grabbed them. What did he want, and why them?

" Rach, you okay? " James asks her when they're settled into their new "room" courtesy of Lex Luthor.

" For now. " Rachel whispers.

Hartley and James grimace, being a speedster Rachel would need food soon. They could only hope that help was on the way. They knew Rachel didn't dare let Luthor know she was in fact Quick Flash, and Quick Flash was slated to be introduced to Young Justice later on today. Hopefully that would get the ball rolling to find Rachel, and fast, as Rachel hadn't eaten since lunch, and being a speedster she needed to eat almost constantly. Which truly sucked for her. James and Hartley were better off, though they knew Rachel could slow down her metabolism to a point, especially if it meant keeping Luthor from finding out she was speedster too.

Mt. Justice:

" Hot Rod, where is she? " Flash asks Kid Flash.

" Don't know, she said she'd be here, she was just going to make sure that James and Hartley didn't get into any trouble, you know, the usual. " Kid Flash says.

Flash smirks Rachel Hunt was the only person he knew of that could get all of the Rogues to behave. Flash knew Captain Cold was a good father to her and had agreed to not get in anymore trouble with the law until she was out of High School. Plus, she had worked a truce between her father and Wally so Wally could tutor her in science without having to worry about Captain Cold trying to deep freeze him. " KF, we have a problem, looks like someone decided it would be a good idea to grab QF, Trickster, and Piper. " Robin says, coming over.

" How do you know? " Kid Flash asks.

" Security camera footage. KF, when did she last eat? " Robin asks.

" Lunch, but if she's captured she'll be slowing her metabolism down, her psychic powers must be blocked, otherwise she would have teleported Trickster, Piper, and herself out of trouble. " Kid Flash states.

" True, so, now all we have to do is find them and retrieve them. If it isn't known by her captor that she's a speedster then she will go to any length to protect that secret. " Robin states.

Kid Flash keeps his thoughts to himself, though fear was running through his veins now. Never had he thought his lives as Kid Flash and Wally West would cross like this. Just the thought of his Rachel being held by someone was enough to fill him with terror. Thankfully, having been friends with and now dating a telepath he knew how to block himself off from a certain Martian female. He couldn't let anyone know of his true relationship with Quick Flash yet, even his aunt and uncle had yet to make the connection. Only because Rachel wasn't letting them do so.

Rachel knew how important it was to Wally to not let anyone know about their relationship, she actually felt the same way, only Robin and the Rogues knew, and the Rogues didn't want her pissed at them, plus, as Captain Cold had put it, he'd rather see his daughter with someone like Kid Flash anyhow, instead of Klarion the Witch boy. " Team, you have a mission, find and rescue Quick Flash, Trickster, and Pied Piper, yes, I know the last two are villains but they were with Quick Flash at the time of capture and Trickster is close to her. " Flash says.

" I thought Batman would be assigning us our mission today? " Artemis asks.

Red Arrow looks up, " Weren't we supposed to meet Quick Flash today? "

Flash sighs, " Yes, you were, but as previously stated you're going on a rescue op. Zantanna, you'll need to make sure there is plenty of food on the bioship, Quick Flash will need it. Kid Flash and Robin will actually go in and get her, as she knows and trusts them. She knows Red Arrow, but well, she hates his guts. "

Red Arrow grumbles at this, " I didn't know she was a telepath at the time and how was I to know she'd be so damn sensitive about comments about her mom, huh? "

Kid Flash looks at him, " There's a reason why she only works with me and Rob, we're the only two she trusts, unless you count Trickster and Pied Piper. She and Trickster have already kicked Joker out of Central City several times. Quick Flash is a pranking genius, the Queen of Pranks and Trickster just hates Joker, so when he tried to expand his territory they went up against him and beat him in an all-out prank war. "

Robin blinks, " I can remember seeing a picture of Joker dressed up as a ballerina Batman in Penguin's lair, come to think of it, that was Trickster and Quick Flash? "

Kid Flash grins, " That was them. "

" Is her personality anything like yours, Baywatch? " Artemis asks.

Robin intercedes quickly, knowing that Artemis had no clue as to how thin of ice she was on, " QF is like all speedsters, fun loving, but due to being Mind Scream's daughter she can be even worse than BC on a rampage. "

Aqua Lad, Red Arrow, Artemis, Superboy, M'gann, and Zatanna all look at Robin in shock, " Okay, I may just like this girl. " Artemis says, as her father was Sportsmaster and sister Cheshire, she could see how she might just get along with the female speedster.

" You trust her? " Aqua Lad asks.

" You can't blame her for who her parents are. " Artemis snaps.

Robin crooks an eyebrow at her, he knew her secret, no one else did, though he was the protégé of Batman, it was to be expected that he would know of her past and family.

Red Arrow sighs, " Artemis is right, we can't blame Quick Flash for who her parents are, she's probably just a little more willing to do what it takes to win, if she had to live with her mother at all. "

Kid Flash and Robin smirk, " You have no idea, she once made it so Batman couldn't move his body in the right way for a month, she scrambled the signals so that wanting to move his left arm would move the right leg and so on. He had dissed Kid Flash big time and that was her revenge, needless to say Batman does not want to end up on her bad side again. " Robin states.

The other members of Young Justice just stare, " Right, don't piss off Quick Flash. " Zatanna says firmly.

Red Arrow winces, " My very existence seems to piss her off. "

Kid Flash smiles, " Nah, it's just your personality. She hates that type of personality, you should see her with the jocks at school, they give her attitude she humiliates them. Don't even get me started on what she does to cheerleaders, she hates most of them, there are a few that she'll tolerate, but for the most part she hates them. "

M'gann blinks, " Hopefully she'll like me. "

" Don't worry, babe, she'll be able to help you with your telepathy. " Kid Flash says.

Robin was already working on trying to track down the missing three teens, he knew that Kid Flash was worried out of his mind, only he and Rachel were able to accurately read his body language. He knew KF worked hard to keep his civilian and hero lives separate, and he especially worked hard to keep anyone from knowing whom truly had his heart. One of KF's worst fears was losing Rachel. Though she healed up faster than anyone else could.

Rachel, meanwhile was putting up a strong front, though James could see what it was costing her. It would take every ounce of acting ability she had to keep Luthor from catching on to the fact that she was a speedster. Hartley was fingering a harmonica he had with him, he knew that he couldn't make a move until Kid Flash got there, and they knew Kid Flash would come for his Quick Flash. The Bird Boy would probably come as well. James had several of his tricks on him, but like Hartley he knew they had to wait, or else all could be lost.

It galled both of the younger Rogues that they had been grabbed, but they knew if Captain Cold ever found out that Luthor was behind this he would go ballistic, the other Rogues would help, hell it might be the one time that the Justice League teamed up with them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, I only own this story and those characters that DC does not own.


	2. Chapter 2

While Robin worked diligently to find the missing three teens from aboard the bioship Kid Flash tentatively stretched out along the link between him and Quick Flash. The brief contact was enough to tell him that she, James, and Hartley were all okay, but she wouldn't be able to keep up her front for long. He seriously hoped that Rob found them soon, not even Quick Flash could slow her metabolism down forever. He also knew that James and Hartley would be expecting at least him and Robin to come get them. The both of them normally had something on them that would allow them to get out of a tight situation. They wouldn't act until help arrived though.

He knew Rachel was a good actress, she had to be in order to be a teen hero, go to school, and not act like everything was so damn slow to her. She gave him a safe haven when he needed it, making it so his father couldn't find him. His father was the main reason why he was hiding his relationship, not even Rob knew about his home life, as he basically avoided going home, and with a telepathic girlfriend he had very little reprisal to fear. She always managed to cross Rudolph West's wires in such a way that he would forget he even had a son, and she'd made it so his aunt and uncle called his cell if they wanted to talk to him.

Robin spares him a glance and Kid Flash knew what that meant, it meant that he had a lead as to where his girlfriend was. They'd worked together for years and knew how to read each other, " All right, I have two possible locations, I'm hoping KF will be able to narrow things down, as he's had the most telepathic contact with Quick Flash. We'll fly the bioship to each one, whichever one KF picks will be the one we go into. Artemis, you'll be working with Conner. Kaldur, you stay here with Zatanna and guard the ship, and be potential back up. Red Arrow, you're working with M'gann, got it. "

Kid Flash grins, " No harming Trickster or Piper, they'll be in civilian form and most likely pissed that they got captured. Rob and I will go in. The other two teams will be the distractions. "

They all nod, now was their chance to see how well Kid Flash and Robin worked together. Red Arrow had a pretty good idea, but they had known each other the longest. Quick Flash had only ever really worked with them, though she had worked with Red Arrow back when he was Speedy. Hadn't thought much of him, thought he had too much of an ego.

Quick Flash was the closest to Kid Flash, only Kid Flash could get close to her if she was hurt. She had trust issues and seeing as how her mother happened to be Mind Scream Red Arrow really couldn't blame her for being like that. Apparently Wally knew more or could understand her better in some way. How, Red Arrow could even begin to fathom, as Wally had an idyllic life, or at least he seemed to. As Roy Harper he had never met Wally's father, ever, he knew Robin hadn't met the man either. He knew Wally's mom was dead, but knew nothing about Wally's father except the man's name. Thinking back he realized that Wally had always been quick to redirect any conversation that steered towards his father and home life. He'd talk about his aunt and uncle for hours on end.

Red Arrow's eyes narrow, all of those were classic signs of someone covering up abuse, which would explain why Quick Flash trusted Wally. Quick Flash must have always redirected his thoughts before he could come to this conclusion, meaning Wally didn't want anyone to know what was going on. Red Arrow sighs and puts these thoughts to the back of his mind, hopefully Wally would come to him if things got truly bad, or even Robin, hell Flash even. Of course, Wally did have a psychic in his corner.

Artemis stares off into the distance, knowing that she and Quick Flash had similar stories was a tremendous help. She wished she could come clean but that would just confirm Red Arrow's suspicions about her. She had even lost Wally's trust in her. She hoped Quick Flash would like her. Robin looks at her, " Don't worry, Artemis, QF will like you, though ya might want to lay off of Wally a little bit, she doesn't take kindly to anyone messing with him. "

Kid Flash snorts, " Take kindly, Superman fears her temper. "

Conner looks up, " Really? "

" Yeah, apparently she can also mess with his mind and make it so he can only speak in Latin, in hero and civilian form. " Kid Flash says.

" Okay, definitely do not want to piss her off. " Zatanna says.

Kid Flash grins at this, " What can I say, those that are her friends she protects fiercely and if she had to kill in order to save her life or someone else's she would, regardless of the consequences. "

" Heroes don't do that. " Kaldur says.

Kid Flash sighs, " When it comes down to survival anyone will do anything. Quick Flash damn near killed her mother the one day due to continuous psychic assault. "

Kaldur and the others all blanch, put that way, when it came down to survival or protecting a loved one, everyone was capable of killing. If Quick Flash was more than willing to do so for her friends then she was a hero in the truest sense of the word. Now that it was brought up Artemis sighs, " It would be no different than a cop killing someone in the line of duty. "

Red Arrow blinks, " She's right, if you can prove self-defense or that you were protecting someone else and that there just wasn't enough time then… "

The young heroes all fall silent, realizing that there might come a time when they were forced to take a life, so far they'd all, including their mentors, gotten lucky and hadn't had to take a life. " You know, it kinda so not asterous when you think about it. " Robin says.

M'gann was nearing the location of the first site and Kid Flash lets himself fully relax, if Quick Flash was there he wanted to be receptive. He knew the range of her power, especially if it was inhibited, " Not here. " Kid Flash says.

M'gann sets a course for the other site while Kid Flash keeps a tight lid on his emotions and thoughts. Robin looks at his best friend, " KF, she'll be fine. "

How could Robin know that at that precise moment Rachel was getting tortured to tell what she knew about her psychotic relatives. James and Hartley watch in worry as she takes it all and doesn't scream. She was used to distancing herself from pain in her mind, it was how she could function with broken bones. It was how she was able to do a lot of what she did, because she just distanced herself from the pain, but she was still fully aware of what was going on, " Like I'm going to help you morons get in bed with my psychotic relatives. Hell no, they'd like destroy your minds as team up with you. _The Joker_ is scared of my mother. " Rachel quips.

James and Hartley both groan, she'd been like that before she'd been a speedster and Kid Flash had picked it up from her. Rachel had learned early on that her best defense was a verbal offense. The two Rogues look at the girl that they considered to be a sister, sure she and Kid Flash had a thing, but she was still family and if Kid Flash made her happy then they would willingly put up with him and switch sides. Hell, the older Rogues would retire if and when the pair got married, as Rachel would make their lives hell otherwise.

" Tell us what we want to know now, or these two will pay the price. "

James and Hartley back away, control collar or not threatening them was going to piss Rachel off. Sure enough a telekinetic storm whipped through the room, pinning the knuckleheads that had threatened her family. The pain that coursed through her for doing so was placed on the back burner in her mind as she telepathically reached out and started to rewire their brains, they would now only be able to speak in baby talk for the next year. An electric shock courses through her and Rachel subsides, her eyes flashing ferally. No one threatened those she loved.

The guards come in and remove her torturers, staring at her in slight fear. She smirks, " I think that'll give these morons some food for thought. "

James sighs, " People say I'm mentally unstable. "

" You're only eccentric. " Rachel quips. She'd felt Wally reach out to her briefly, just assure himself that she was fine. She could feel him drawing closer, and was building herself up for the escape that was to happen. She looks at Hartley and James, " Get ready for some _Kentucky Fried_ chicken and Red _Robin's_, boys. "

They both understand what she had said, Kid Flash was close and he was bringing help, most likely the entire Young Justice team. They all knew that Kid Flash and Robin would be the ones coming in to get them though. Rachel keeps her face blank as another pang of hunger hits her, hard. She needed food soon, hopefully Wally had his cupboards fully stocked or she was so screwed that she didn't even want to think about it.

The explosions are met with a welcome grin, _Hey, took you long enough._

_ Sorry, babe, Rob could only narrow it down to two locations, went by the wrong one first. How are you holding up?_

_ Make it snappy, Wally, I need food and now. I can't keep it up much longer. I'll have my roomies get ready for our liberation._

_ Do that, and Rach, I love you._

Rachel smiles, " Get your party favors ready, our liberators are nearly here. "

James smiles at this and gets his rubber chickens out, Rachel sighs, she really shouldn't have given him a dimensional pocket. Only Trickster and Kid Flash knew about that ability of hers. Hartley grabs his harmonica and when the door falls open Robin works quickly to disable the collar and the video feed to the cell. Once the collar and feed were taken care of Rachel is raiding Kid Flash's cupboards. Once she has one protein bar downed she sighs, " I'll need taxi service, not enough fuel to run, but I can wreak some havoc. "

" QF, what happened? "

" Oh, they wanted me to help them get in bed with my loony relatives. " Rachel says.

" She refused, of course, " Hartley says as they start their procession out of the building.

_Rach?_

_ I just need some food and rest, you know I'll recover, I healed fast before I became a speedster. Though I think I'll be staying at Barry and Iris' tonight._

_ Probably smart, unfortunately for me, my dad has remembered that I exist again._

_ Wally, no, you can't go back to him, one of these days, speed healing or not he will kill you. _

_ Babe, I'll be all right, I promise you, and if it gets too bad I'll go to your dad, he's promised a haven whenever I need it._

_ All right, but don't get yourself put in the hospital or I will be forced to make you regret making me worry like that, especially seeing as how neither of us wants the public at large to know that we are in fact dating._

_ Deal, babe. _Kid Flash replies as they reach the bioship, Kaldur had gone to help Red Arrow and M'gann retreat. Once everyone was on the ship M'gann sent them to Central City Quick Flash had eaten everything on the ship and was surrounded by Kid Flash, Trickster, and Piper. She was curled into Kid Flash with Trickster snuggled up on her other side and Piper at her back. Kid Flash smirks at this, " You do realize what kind of picture we make right now, right? "

Hartley answers his smirk with one of his own, " Of course, but Quick Flash here is the neutral party. "

" Hey, she's my cousin and the only decent family I have left. " James says.

Robin blinks, " QF, your family is messed up. "

She moans at this, " I know, and James is the decent one in mom's family other than me. "

" Hush, you, and sleep, you know you need it. " Kid Flash says.

Quick Flash's only response to that was to snuggle closer and she dropped off to sleep. No one noticing the slight hum traversing Kid Flash's body except for Robin. He knew that Quick Flash could only sleep in Kid Flash's arms, it had been that way for a while. She just couldn't let herself sleep, it had become ingrained in her to stay awake for fear of well, anything happening. With her family he could understand that all too well. " So, what happened on your ride to come save us? " Hartley asks.

Robin grins, he liked Piper, though he would never tell Batman that, and thankfully he'd made it so, with Hartley's help, that there would be no record of this flight. " Well, the trip itself was so whelming. "

" Easy for you to say, Rob. " Kid Flash interjects.

" True, as RA was angsting, as usual, Conner was well Conner, Artemis was oddly introspective… anyhow KF was how we found you guys after I narrowed down our search to two buildings. " Robin says.

" I was not angsting, as you put it, Bird Boy. " Red Arrow says, whapping him gently on the back of the head.

" Still are, RA. " Robin retorts, hiding behind Quick Flash.

Red Arrow glares at him, he wasn't stupid enough to go after him at the moment. " Care to tell us how you got to us? " James asks.

" I will, when Quick Flash is awake to hear it. " Kid Flash promises.

" We're holding you to that, Baby Flash. " Hartley says firmly.

Kid Flash shakes his head at this, " Oh, shut up. "

Before James can respond Quick Flash reaches out in her sleep to smack him upside the head. " Damn telepathy, I'll just razz him when you're not around, cous. "

Kid Flash sighs at this, " James, lay off me for a little while, please. "

Only Robin and James heard what was in his voice, he was still shaken up from what had happened, added to that was the fact that Quick Flash had been tortured for information on her demented family. " All right, and we'll get the others to lay off you as well, right, Hartley? " James says.

" Agreed, though heaven help the idiots that took us when the rest of the Rogues find out who. " Hartley says.

Kid Flash smirks at this thought, Captain Cold would be seriously pissed that someone had kidnapped his daughter. No one messed with his baby girl. Hell, even Mind Scream thought twice about going after her when she was with her father. " Any suspicions on that? " Artemis asks.

" Lex Luthor. " James and Hartley say without any hesitation.

Robin groans, " Of course, that makes sense. It would explain why I could only narrow the search down to two buildings, he didn't want anyone finding you three until he got what he wanted. M'gann felt a surge of psychic power, what happened? "

" The goons trying to get info out of her threatened us. " James says simply.

Kid Flash winces, " That was an incredibly unintelligent thing to do. Even with the control collar on, you threaten anyone she considers a friend or family she will react. "

" I think they were surprised by the fact that she was able to do that at all. They don't know my cousin. " James states.

" Hell no they don't. " Kid Flash says.

" She mouthed off to her torturers, in her typical fashion, she's where he gets it from. Quick Flash learned early on that her best defense was a good vocal offense. " Hartley says.

" Kid Mouth got that from her? " Artemis asks.

" Yep, he did. My cousin has had a hard life and when in school she won't take any crap from anyone. " James says.

" Quick Flash is unique, she would probably scare Batman if he ever pissed her off enough. " Hartley says.

" Oh, he did. He was essentially talking smack about KF and QF let him have it, she rewired his brain so nothing worked the way it was supposed to. " Robin states.

" And she didn't tell me, shame on her. " James mutters.

" It was hysterical watching him try to figure out how to work his rewired body, needless to say he does not anger her anymore. " Kid Flash says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.

Author's Note: Wally will be telling the story of how he and Rob got through to them when Rachel is awake enough to hear it. The others won't know her name and even while asleep she is capable of making it so they don't see her true appearance, as she only trusts Robin and Kid Flash.


	3. Chapter 3

Central City, Three Days Later:

Rachel sighed as once again Wally wasn't in school, again. Flash hadn't had any missions and Robin had called her, asking if she had seen Wally. The female speedster was starting to get extremely worried about her boyfriend, hoping that Rudolph hadn't actually killed him, but then again the link was still intact, but Wally was blocking her, she knew he was alive, but for him to miss school, he _loved_ school. At lunch she looks at James and Hartley, " Have you know who check on him, something's wrong if he isn't in school, I'm going to head to MJ after school. "

" On it, he's still alive, right? " Hartley asks.

" He is, but he's blocking me from knowing anything else, he's protecting me, the stubborn fool. " Rachel says as the bell rings and she heads to her science class.

Immediately after school she dons her costume and teleports to Mt. Justice, arriving just as Robin's arrival was announced, " QF, where's KF? " Robin asks.

" Do you have any cameras in his house, at all? "

" You mean Barry's place? "

" No, Bird Boy, I've been there for the last three days, I mean Rudolph West's house, Wally's father. " Quick Flash retorts.

Robin's eyes widen at this and he starts typing away on his wrist computer, Batman had cameras there, but he had never thought Wally actually lived there. He pales at the footage and hears a thud behind him, he turns to see Quick Flash out cold. " God, Wally, why didn't you ever say anything? " Robin mutters aloud as he tries to bring Quick Flash around.

She moans minutes later and sits up, " I told him not to go back. "

" You knew? "

" He didn't want anyone knowing, even Barry and Iris don't know. We have to get him out of there. " Quick Flash says softly.

" You're right, I'll keep going through the footage and hope to hell that Wally's still there and hasn't been taken anywhere else. " Robin says.

" I'll call Flash, we'll need him. " Quick Flash says.

Robin nods and Quick Flash stretches out with her powers, finding Flash in Gotham City, " Rob, he's with Bats. "

Robin sends the call through, the rest of the team members were out at the moment. When Flash and Batman arrive Quick Flash looks at them, " Wally's in trouble. "

Robin shows them the footage and Flash's eyes flash, " Why would he put up with it? "

" Because he didn't want anyone else getting hurt for his sake. " Quick Flash says.

That wasn't all that Wally was hiding either, sure he was hiding her relationship with him, but there was more that he was hiding, she knew all of it, but no one else did. Wally would tell everyone when he was ready. " Ah, Hot Rod, I could have prevented this. "

" Flash, Mirror Master is going to check on him, I know they're not exactly law abiding but if the Rogues help us then we can get Wally back quicker, and get him to safety. " Quick Flash says.

" Which is a good thing, because Wally isn't home anymore. " Robin says.

" Check the exterior cameras, he may have left on his own. " Batman says.

Robin does so and a string of Romanian curses could be heard, " La dracu. De ce naiba se intampla chestia asta mereu la KF? La naiba, când am ajunge pe mâinile mele pe nenorocitii care sa gandit ca arfi o idee bunӑ de a capta cel mai bun prieten meu, voi face sӑ suferi. Dracu '! Rahat! "

Normally Batman would get on Robin's case for this, but his best friend was in trouble, and Robin had a tendency to vent in Romanian. Quick Flash looks at what had set Robin off and starts a string of Japanese oaths though they only heard a little of it, not even Flash could hear all of what she was saying, and then she switched to Latin, still swearing, her eyes had gone dark with anger. It was a look Flash had seen only once and it promised pain and suffering to whomever had taken his nephew. He knew Kid Flash was Quick Flash's closest confidant, and knew his nephew was friends with Piper and Trickster. Hell, he knew about the truce between Double C and his nephew, apparently Double C was scared of his daughter's temper.

" Batman, gather the team, QF and I are going on ahead, we can do recon and plan from there. If we feel there is no time to wait then we will go in and get KF, end of discussion and with QF ragingly pissed off right now no one will be able to stop us anyway. " Robin says.

Batman nods and Quick Flash quickly refills her cupboards and grabs a bag, filling it with more food, Wally would need it. She hands it to Robin and he takes it, knowing his job was to keep it safe and not get caught. QF would be doing the heavy lifting this time. Then she grabs onto him and teleports out, trying to get close to Wally. As they set to work the rest of the team is assembled, Batman and Flash show the footage Robin had brought to their attention and Red Arrow curses, Wally was like a little brother to him and he would not let this stand. " Robin and Quick Flash have gone to do some reconnaissance and try to find Kid Flash. Red Arrow, I want you and Artemis to go deal with Rudolph West, he may know something about this. Zatanna, Conner when Robin calls in you are to go back them up. Kaldur, Miss Martian, you will go along and stay in the bioship so there is a fast get away and cover the retreat. Quick Flash won't be able to teleport away and don't be surprised if the Rogues show up. They're only there to help save Kid Flash as none of them like facing the female speedster's wrath. "

Red Arrow smirks, Artemis' eyes were hard, " Let's get this bastard. "

" Yes, let's. " Red Arrow says.

One thing Red Arrow could say for Artemis was that she did not tolerate abuse. He knew Green Arrow and Batman had to know what she was hiding. Quick Flash had warmed up to Artemis quickly, giving her a female she could talk to though she hadn't let Artemis in fully. But they seemed to have a bond for some reason, it was almost like they understood each other in some way. The archers zeta to Central City and corner Rudolph West. The father of Kid Flash gulps, he should have known they'd come to him when Wally disappeared, he was just glad it wasn't Quick Flash that had come. Though he saw Trickster and Pied Piper right behind them, " Where's Baby Flash? " Piper demands.

Rudolph gulps nervously, Trickster had out one of his exploding yoyo's and the archers were pointing trick arrows at him. " I don't know. I just know I was paid handsomely for getting rid of the useless piece of shit. "

Red Arrow had him up against the wall, arm on his wind pipe in seconds, his eyes narrowed dangerously behind his mask, " Quick Flash and I agree on one thing, no one talks smack about Kid Flash. "

Trickster grins, " Be grateful she didn't hear that or you'd be wishing you were dead right now. "

Rudolph gulps at this and Red Arrow smirks, " Let's take him to the base and let Batman deal with him, although I think Flash would be worse. "

Piper grins, " No, his sister will be by far worse. Iris Allen will kick his ass for the way he has been treating his son. "

Rudolph blanches as the four round him up, blindfold him, and then take him to Mt. Justice. Trickster and Piper were granted temporary access. Red Arrow approaches Flash, " Can you go get your wife and fill her in on what's been going on? "

Flash was gone and back in seconds, with his wife in tow. Iris Allen marched right up to her brother and rips off the blindfold, " Rudolph West! How dare you hurt your son! Wally has done nothing to deserve that! He is a kind, caring, compassionate boy whom deserves his father's love! At least now I know why he always invites Barry to the father to lunch events and other stuff like that. Barry is more of a father to him than you will ever be! "

Rudolph grimaces, his older sister never failed to make him feel small and guilty, " I am ashamed to call you my brother! No wonder Quick Flash is so protective of Wally! What do you have to say for yourself! " Iris snaps out.

Everyone else present backs away, she may not have been a super hero, but she was basically a mother protecting her cub. Even Batman was edging away from Iris Allen's righteous fury. " That he is a good for nothing… " An exploding yoyo cuts him off, exploding almost right on his family jewels.

Trickster was livid, " Do not ever speak of Baby Flash like that again or I will sic Captain Boomerang on you, and he was once a part of the Suicide Squad! "

Rudolph flinches at this and then he blanches as Iris Allen pulls herself up to her full height, " You will sign custody of Wally over to me and Barry without a fuss or so help me I will give you to the Joker! "

The teens stare at her in shock and awe, Iris Allen's fury was a sight to behold, " You love me, you wouldn't do that. " Rudolph says confidently.

Iris glares at him, " I love Wally like a son and I will do anything for him, even if I have to kill you and hide your body. No one hurts him! "

Rudolph gulps, his sister's fury was something he had never wanted to be faced with again. Now, here he was facing it because of some worthless brat. Robin had called in while Rudolph was being brought in for questioning, otherwise M'gann would have gone after Rudolph for that thought. M'gann was usually the gentle one of the group too. Flash looked at his wife in awe, sure he had known she had a fearsome temper, but this was the first time it had come out full bore. Iris Allen was enraged at what her brother had done to the boy she viewed as her son. Batman was reassessing Iris Allen, seeing her like this told him that if any super villain were to try and go after Wally she would literally stand in their way, maybe armed with a baseball bat.

Somewhere in the French Riviera:

Robin curses quietly as he and Quick Flash were forced to don their civvies to do recon work. For QF it was easy, all she had to do was press a button on her watch and she was back to civvies. " So, what have you discovered? " Robin asks.

She sighs at this, " They have a telepath working with them, I'm good enough that the nitwit didn't notice me, but there are other metas here as well, this could end up being a very messy fight. "

Robin groans at this and calls the information into the hidden bioship. It meant that they could use M'gann for this mission, she could give them away. The pair had been surprised to realize where they were and after Robin had done his ninja thing, as Wally called it, he had sent the basic findings to Batman. Now he was beginning to wish that they had another meta on the team. QF was the only one present and he knew they would need more help, he just didn't know where they could get it from.

Quick Flash looks around again and then they wander off and once far enough away she teleports them to the bioship, " We're going to need help on this one. "

" From who? " Kaldur asks.

" We need another meta, one that won't be expected. One that can cause mayhem quite easily. " Quick Flash states.

" Who did you have in mind, QF? " Robin asks.

Quick Flash had taken to wearing shades around the team like Robin did, contemplates her answer very carefully, because she knew it could cause problems further down the road. " Beast Boy, look I know no one's seen him, and I know Bats has been looking for him, but I know where he is, and with his abilities and M'gann and Conner backing him up we should be set on that front. Rob and I will go in and get the idiot. "

Kaldur sighs at this, " I take it that I am not the leader for this mission as well? "

" Sorry, but we need you here to cover our escape and to help Zatanna, as she hasn't fully mastered her powers yet. "

Kaldur nods, seeing the wisdom in that, Zatanna had the least experience fighting. " So, how will you get Beast Boy here? "

Quick Flash sighs at this question from M'gann, before she teleports off and returns with Beast Boy, " Hey, dudes. "

" BB, Kid Flash has been captured and we're going to need your help to get him back. You'll be working with Miss Martian and Superboy, they'll be keeping you from getting too banged up. " Quick Flash says, donning her costume again.

Beast Boy grins, " So, you mean I get to destroy stuff? "

" Yep. " Quick Flash replies.

" Sweet, so where do you want me? "

Robin takes over from there and once the plan is explained and Robin gives the go ahead Beast Boy changes into a T-Rex and goes on a rampage. Miss Martian and Superboy dealing with all who came to stop him, he switched forms to elephant and continued to destroy whatever got in his path. Rachel needed him to do this to save Wally, so he would do it. Besides, he got to destroy things, which meant he was insanely happy at the moment.

Meanwhile, Robin and Quick Flash are fighting their way to their friend. Quick Flash stops suddenly, " Go, I'll deal with the 'path. "

" Got it, QF. " Robin says.

As the battle in the mental scape takes place Robin reaches Wally's cell and gets it open, quickly picking the locks to the shackles, " Hey, KF, wake up. "

Wally's green eyes slit open, " Rob? "

" It's me, take the bag, it's stocked with goodies for you. " Robin says.

Wally has the contents of the bag downed in seconds, " Thanks, where's… ? " Wally is cut off as Quick Flash is blasted into the cell, only to get on her feet and charge at her opponent.

" Bring it, bitch. " Quick Flash snaps.

" Oh, I'll bring it all right, Quick Flash. "

Quick Flash slams into her full force, " Not even my mother is stupid enough to mess with Kid Flash! "

" Ah, what's the matter, cousin? "

Quick Flash snarls at this and her eyes start to glow, then her opponent was down, eyes blank as they stared off into space. Quick Flash started to turn around but her knees gave out, she'd done too much psychically in one day. Wally was at her side in a moment, " Got a costume for me? "

" Nope, and I don't think I should let you run anyhow. " Robin says and puts in a call to Beast Boy for pick up. Beast Boy enters as a brontosaurus and they all climb on, heading for the bioship. He switched to pterodactyl form and they made quick time, M'gann and Conner following behind them. Kaldur was ready at the ship and covered their retreat while M'gann got the ship in gear. Once they were cloaked and on their way Quick Flash sheds her costume and lets herself relax.

" You all right, Quick Flash? " Beast Boy asks her.

" Too much mental work in too short a time. " is her reply, she was curled up in Wally's arms.

Wally shakes his head at this, " What did you do to her? "

" Shattered her mind. " Quick Flash replies.

" KF, QF, get some sleep, both of you. We'll wake you ten minutes out from Mt. Justice. " Robin says.

Both speedsters were out cold, only Robin seeing the possessive hold Wally had on Rachel. He honestly didn't know how Batman hadn't picked up on this yet. Batman wouldn't be happy about a romance between the two, but Quick Flash's anger would keep him at bay. How KF had managed to keep the secrets he had he'd never know. Only he noticed the slight buzz going through Wally's body, something the speedster did to help his fellow speedster sleep. QF just couldn't let her guard down.

Mt. Justice, thirty minutes later:

Iris Allen stands imposingly over her brother, " Agree to give up your parental rights and sign custody of Wally over to me now, or I will let Quick Flash at you! "

Everyone gasps at this threat, Quick Flash would murder him, " Someone say my name? " Quick Flash asks moments later.

" I did, dear, you should hear the things he's been saying about Wally. " Iris says, her eyes blazing but her voice was calm, quiet.

Quick Flash's eyes flash as she hears everything Rudolph is thinking and she pounces on him, " If you do not do as Iris said, now, I will turn you into an invalid, the only thing you'll be able to do is think. "

Rudolph gulps and nods. Batman grins and blindfolds him, taking him away. Beast Boy was still in the ship, waiting until Batman was gone so he could Zeta to Barry and Iris' place. Quick Flash gave him the all clear and he turned into a mouse to get to the Zeta beam. Robin was there to program it for him and away Beast Boy went. Quick Flash sways on her feet, " Shimatta, I hate it when it power overuse and not my metabolism that has me down. "

Wally was at her side in a second, " You need sleep. "

" Tell me something I don't know. " Quick Flash retorts.

Iris looks her over, " Come on, dear, let's head home, you too, Wally, I'll wake you both in time for dinner. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: On my profile page I promised that I would put in the translation for Robin's tirade. Here it is.

_English Translation for Romanian Tirade of Chapter 3:_

_ Dammit. Why the hell does this shit always happen to KF? Damn, when I get my hands on the bastards that thought it would be a good idea to capture my best friend I will make them suffer. Fuck! Shit!_

There it is, I am sorry for not including it in the previous chapter, I just wanted to get my chapter up.

Central City High, Two Weeks Later:

Rudolph had signed over custody of Wally to his sister, and now Wally was immensely happy, he no longer had to fear returning home. He was currently sitting next to Rachel and supervising her use of chemicals, the only science Rachel excelled in was astronomy. They both stiffen when they hear the windows shatter. Wally grabs several beakers and chemicals while Rachel grabs the test tubes. Sometimes she loved having a science geek for a boyfriend. They dive under the table just in time. " Everyone, stay still or people will die. "

Wally curses under his breath, his uncle was on a mission for the Justice League, so he and Rach were screwed. Unless she could get ahold of some serious help, even if he did create a smokescreen, wait, that was it, the smokescreen would allow Kid Flash and Quick Flash to save the day. With Rach's telepathy they could easily make everyone think that Wally West and Rachel Hunt were still in the room. _Rach, I'm gonna create a smokescreen, then you're gonna 'port us out, make it so everyone thinks Wally West and Rachel Hunt are still in the room when Kid Flash and Quick Flash save the day._

_ Got it, Wally._

The plan was set into motion. Wally had always been a chemistry wiz, which was a damn good thing. Once the smokescreen was up and running Rachel 'ported them to the basement, where there were no security cameras, Batman had made sure of it, just in case they needed a quick costume change. Before Rachel can change into her costume her head starts pounding and suddenly all sorts of thoughts that weren't hers were in her head, " Dammit, not now. " she hisses.

" Rach? " Kid Flash asks.

" Telepathy evolving, I gotta get outta here. "

" Gotcha, I'll handle schoolwork and the like, you just go. Have Aunt Iris call you off. "

Rachel nods and Kid Flash watches her teleport off, then he zooms into his science class, disarming every foe in the room and quickly tying them up. " Thank you, Kid Flash. "

" No problem, the police should be here soon to round them up and take them away, " Kid Flash says and heads back to the basement and manages to get back into the room and under the table without anyone seeing him. Getting through school without Rachel there was hell for him though. No one knew that Wally happened to be an empath and without Rachel for him to focus his power on he was getting hit by everything. He barely made it through the rest of the day. He hated knowing how the girls lusted after him, how some of the guys did too. He hated feeling the melting pot of emotions that he did, lust, happiness, sadness, despair, agony, fear, hatred, anger, frustration… the list just went on. If he wouldn't be a teenager himself then there was no way in hell he would ever survive this kind of sensory overload.

That had always been his worst problem with his dad, he could feel how he really felt about him and it tore him up inside. He hated that his dad could feel absolutely no love for him. With Rachel it was different, she truly loved him, not the same as Aunt iris and Uncle Barry, but deeper, truer. That was why Wally didn't want anyone knowing about their relationship, he knew losing her would kill him. It was why he always got so terrified when she was captured or hurt.

Not even Rob knew about his empathy, but for the most part, he could handle the team. Rob he was used to and the rest of the team he was getting used to. Well, Conner wasn't too bad, and Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry had adopted Beast Boy, BB, to the general populace his name was Brandon Banks, and between him, his uncle, and Rachel they had managed to create a small device that would stay with him through all his changes and allow him to look normal. Being green all the time kinda made you stick out, so, yeah, it was definitely warranted, plus, the device also made it so Batman couldn't track BB's powers.

He liked having BB around, he liked BB's emotions the most and always would, next to Rachel's of course. BB was like a brother and Rachel, well, she was everything to him. His empathy was a constant pang, except for when he could focus solely on Rachel's emotions, of course, hers weren't always fun and games, he knew first hand, as she had said several times, Trickster was the only decent member of her mother's family other than her. He'd felt every emotion she had to offer, he was, for the most part used to it as well. Every now and then he'd get blasted by her emotions, mostly if she was sleeping somewhere other than in his arms. After the fifth night of her waking up screaming from nightmares and her just ending up in his arms anyhow Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry had decided it was just easier for them to sleep in the same room.

Which Wally was perfectly fine with, he just didn't know how much longer he would be able to hide his power of empathy from everyone. Wally knew he came of as outspoken and happy, but that was just a front, oh he was outspoken but he wasn't open and honest about everything. He only gave Artemis a hard time because he knew it was expected of him, like Robin, he knew her secret, figured it out after the first time of dealing with Psimon. Being a speedster meant that he was able to think far faster than most anyone else. He had put it together, especially after the match up with Cheshire and Sportsmaster, he just hadn't said anything to anyone. When Artemis was ready to talk she would, though Roy would have to get off of his high horse first. Rach could probably help with that.

He stops by home to stock his cupboards and check up on Rachel. When her telepathy evolved she was normally down for a few days, it annoyed the hell out of her. She could only be around people that she knew well, he and BB could block her decently enough and Aunt Iris always had happy thoughts when she was around Rachel. Uncle Barry, after years of working with Martian Manhunter had learned how to block his heavier thoughts. So Rachel only got to hear the happy thoughts. Which was fine for her.

Wally was off to Mt. Justice and he hoped to hell Batman was not there, he did not need to deal with that huge ball of angst. Though if Rob were around he'd act as a buffer, which was a damn good thing for him, not that Rob knew this of course. He stumbles to a stop one hundred feet from his goal, swearing like a sailor in Italian. His empathy was choosing now to evolve. _Rach._

_ What!_

_ Empathy, evolving, what do I do? _

_ Shimatta, this is not good, every other time you've been able to focus on me. Well, you'll just have to redirect, like I taught you, or, and you won't like this, tell Rob, now, and you can lock in on his emotions and ride out the storm that way, those are your only options._

_ Perfect._

_ No sarcasm, Kid Idiot, it hurts my head._

_ Sorry, babe, got to go and hope I can pull off a chat with Robin in private._

_ Already on his way to see why you stopped._

" Wally, what's up, why'd you just stop? " Robin asks, wearing his shades.

" Bro, I've got something to tell you. "

Robin sighs, " First, where's QF? "

" Telepathy evolved out of commission for a little while. "

" Okay, what haven't you told me? " Robin asks.

Wally sighs, " Go easy on the emotions, please. "

Robin groans, " Empathy, really? "

" Yeah, and it chose now to evolve, normally I'm with QF and I can just drown in her emotions, but right now I'm kinda gonna need yours, cause I don't want anyone knowing. "

" Why not, Wally? "

Wally sighs, " Because it would mean admitting that I've felt what my father really felt about me and other things. Rob, you know that I just can't stand to be alone or to be pitied. "

Wally hated pity and sympathy and now Robin knew why, he could feel what everyone felt. So he always knew when someone was sincere or lying to his face, " Dude… "

Wally cuts him off, " We're in the hero biz, Rob, I don't hold what you don't tell me against you, only if you outright lie without a good reason, and with Daddybats, well, I can understand. "

Robin grins, " Good, now, sync up, we have a mission though he won't be happy QF is off the roster for a little while. "

" Can't be helped, she'll be out of commission until the beginning of the next school week. " Wally retorts as they walk into the base.

" Kid Flash, where is Quick Flash? " Batman demands.

" Telepathy evolved, she's sidelined until this upcoming Monday. " Wally states.

Batman nods minutely at this information, knowing that until she got her newly strengthened power under control she would be a liability. Wally got his suit on and was back in time to get the gist of that little feeling. He'd be telling Rachel for sure. She'd probably picked it up anyhow from their telepathic link. Quick Flash teleports in and glares at Batman, wincing slightly as she gets bombarded with everyone's emotions, " I am not, nor will I ever be a liability, you ever even conceive to think that again, I will rewire your body for two years, got it, Bats. Oh, KF and I are telepathically linked, something I set up, so don't think you're safe just because I'm not here. "

With that said she teleported out and Kid Flash grins, " What, how do you think I found her? "

Batman winces, " All right, the mission today is to head for the Congo, strange things have been going on there and I need you to find out the cause. Kid Flash and Robin will be a team because I don't feel like having Quick Flash kill me if anything happens to Kid Flash. "

Artemis smirks, " Oh, she wouldn't kill you, Batman, possibly trap you in your mind with the Joker as your lover or something along those lines but never kill you. "

Batman blanches under his cowl, he hadn't thought of that. Kid Flash grins at this, " Nice one, Arty, you and Quick Flash are definitely going to get along just fine. "

" I just wish she'd trust all of us more, but I can see why she doesn't. " Artemis says.

Red Arrow sighs, " So can I. Doesn't mean I'll go out of my way to be nice to her, the hell spawn. "

Kid Flash rolls his eyes at this, " I think I'm going to have to ask Mind Scream if you are her son, it would explain why you torment Quick Flash so often, and most of the time without provocation. "

Red Arrow stares at him, " I… ah… "

" KF, I think this is the first time since we've known him that RA is speechless. " Robin says.

Kid Flash smirks, " Can we go, cause Quick Flash gets really bitchy when her telepathy evolves and she can't get any sleep. "

Batman winces, the one time the speedsters had stayed at his place for a week, and he still doesn't know how Barry talked him into that, her telepathy had evolved and he had kept her and Wally separated. Not a good idea. She had been ten then, he could only imagine how much worse she would be as a teen. No one really knew why Wally was the only one that could actually get her to sleep and not wake up from nightmares all night, but he was, and it just made life easier for everyone else if Quick Flash was well rested. " Kid Flash is right, you need to get going. " Batman says.

" Zatanna, you're with me, okay. " Red Arrow says.

" Got it. "

" M'gann and Artemis will guard the ship and cover our retreat. Conner and I will be working together as well. " Kaldur says.

" KF and I will do recon as he's the fastest and as he puts it, I've got freaky ninja skills. " Robin says.

" I will have the telepathic link up and try to maintain it. Quick Flash has been working with me on distance. " M'gann says.

" Then let's go. " Artemis says, other than dealing with Wally's father, she and Red Arrow hadn't worked together much. Tha was the one time they had been in complete agreement, and she could see why Wally was friends with Trickster and Piper. It just made some kind of weird sense, what with Quick Flash and Trickster being cousins. She knew the Rogues never killed anyone, and they abhorred child abuse. Wally must have gone to them a time or two for a safe haven.

They board the bioship and head off for the Congo. Robin looks at KF carefully, he could feel what Wally was feeling, though with him as a buffer KF could function. He just wondered how many more secrets KF had. He knew the biggest one, the KF and QF were in fact dating, he was happy to have been trusted with that one, and he could see where KF was coming from, to actually know what your father felt about you while he was beating the shit out of you, that was way harsh. QF had always been close to Wally, even if she weren't actually there, if she was needed she got there, no matter what the cost to herself. Robin often wondered how she could be so selfless and put everyone else above herself, though that was what Wally was for, he put her above his needs.

He and Wally never thought about QF's name around M'gann, when she was ready for them to know her civilian identity she would tell them and not a moment before. Though Artemis may get that privilege before the others, as they had similar backgrounds. QF had warmed up to Artemis fast and treated Artemis as an equal, and trusted the female archer to have her back. She may not trust Artemis enough to tell her who she really was, but Robin knew she was longing for a girlfriend, someone that she could do girl things with. She needed a female best friend, and she didn't have that, had never had it.

He knew Wally was hoping Artemis could give her that as well. He hated seeing that longing look in QF's eyes when she saw girlfriends just hanging out together. Sure, QF, preferred hanging with guys most of the time, because she just was not a girly girl by any stretch of the imagination. She hated dresses of all kinds, damn near avoided make up, except for finger nail polish and you could tell her mood by the color. Normal red meant she was happy, dark red angry, pink depressed, and so on.

QF had a different mood system and no one had a problem with that. She was different and therefore the colors that indicated her moods should be different as well. While Robin was musing M'gann sighs, she knew Kid Flash and Robin never thought about Quick Flash's name around her, she hoped one day the female speedster would trust her enough to tell her herself.

Kaldur too was thinking of their missing female teammate. She never linked up with the others, only Robin and Kid Flash, and now Artemis. He supposed that he shouldn't feel as though she didn't trust him, he knew she trusted him to protect Kid Flash and Robin, but trusting him with herself was different, he'd been researching her mother's family and was quite surprised she had turned out the way she had. He also suspected that there was more than friendship between the teen speedsters but guessed they were keeping quiet to protect each other.

Zatanna didn't really know what to think of Quick Flash, she'd been impressed with how she had dealt with Rudolph West, and was awed by her utter selflessness, not many people would risk themselves like that for anyone. No one knew about that either, about Quick Flash saving her. The League had decided she would go to school too. She'd been cornered by a bunch of jocks and out of nowhere Quick Flash had teleported in and dealt with them in seconds. She'd put a finger to her lips and 'ported back out. Zatanna knew there was something more to Quick Flash, but first they had to unearth all of Kid Flash's secrets. She knew damn well that he was hiding more from them, what she didn't know, but she did know that.

Ever since her brief stint as Dr. Fate she'd been able to tell things, sure, she missed her dad, but she also knew that out of everyone she had the best chance of figuring out the mystery of Quick Flash, but as aforementioned Kid Flash came first. Robin and Kid Flash were almost always partnered together, mostly when Quick Flash couldn't attend the missions. She baby sat sometimes after school, and Batman understood that she needed a job and to have money. Quick Flash had been, according to Kid Flash, stocking up for quite a while, and with his help she'd be able to get an academic scholarship, though rumor had it that both were being looked at by Wayne Tech for scholarships.

What was astonishing was the fact that they both had two more years to go before high school was over, though Kid Flash at least was seriously considering where he wanted to go to college. He was seriously considering Caltech and Quick Flash was considering Berkeley for visual arts. Another reason why both of them worked odd jobs when they could, so they could have an apartment close to campus. Unlike the others Zatanna knew they were dating, but she played dumb because she knew why they were keeping quiet.

Upon touch down in the Congo Kid Flash switched his uniform over to Stealth Mode and he and Robin were off. Zatanna followed Red Arrow while Kaldur dives into the river and Conner, along with Wolf follow him in the trees. M'gann had established the telepathic link, this way they could all stay in contact.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.


	5. Chapter 5

Kid Flash looks around his assigned area, taking in everything. One thing about being a speedster, it allowed you to process your surroundings a whole lot faster. He had yet to see anything suspicious, but being a psychic himself, he knew that there could be many ways that abnormal activity was hidden, so he activated the infrared on his goggles and looked around again. One of these days he'd have to add an ultraviolet and electromagnetic setting to his goggles as well. Right now he currently had infrared and night vision.

He'd mention it to Batman, who had originally made the goggles for him, but he knew he would never live it down, so he would have to work it out for himself with Uncle Barry and Quick Flash's help. Rob may be able to help him with that as well. He knew different settings would come in handy, though maybe there was a way to find out if there were huge amounts of electricity in the area. _Hey, Rob, can you hack the local power grid and see if there are any major hotspots in our area?_

_ I gotcha, KF, they could be cloaking. I'll get right on it._ Robin replies to this.

Kid Flash grins, he loved being as smart as he was, though he hardly ever let on to this fact. Rob knew how smart he was, but Kid Flash downplayed it as a hero and played it up as Wally West. Still fully in tune with his surroundings he takes another look around and nearly curses out loud, backtracking quick and silently, _Huge Problem, Mental Terror is here._

_ Who is this Mental Terror you speak of?_ Aqualad inquires.

_Only Quick Flash's grandfather. It's said that even the Scarecrow is scared of him. _ Artemis states.

_Not good, we need to get out now._ Robin says.

Kid Flash picks up Robin and zooms back to the ship, _Red Arrow, Zatanna, where are you two, we're pulling out now. _ Aqualad orders. Even he had heard of Scarecrow.

Once everyone is safely back on the bioship M'gann gets them a safe distance away and Robin puts through the call to Batman, " We discovered that Mental Terror is on sight and decided a retreat was in order. "

Batman flinches, even J'honn had problems with Mental Terror, " Understood, did you discover anything else? "

" Yeah, they're using some kind of cloaking tech, huge hotspot, sending the data to you now. " Robin states.

" The local aquatic wildlife has told me that a new fish has been introduced, a piranha and from the pictures they sent it looked like it had been affected by the Joker's laughing gas. " Kaldur states.

Batman grimaces, " Just what we need, a super villain team up. "

" I could sense magic in the air, Batman, I think Jinx may be involved as well. Or maybe Klarion, I'm not sure which. " Zatanna says.

" Anyone else have anything to add? " Batman asks.

Red Arrow sighs, " I'm pretty sure I saw Cheshire. It was only a fleeting impression though. "

" Superboy, do you have anything to add to this? "

" I heard someone talking, pretty sure it was Toy Man. " Conner states.

" Understood, I'll send Superman and Wonder Woman to check things out then. " Batman says.

Kid Flash remains oddly quiet, sensing something was amiss within the ship. He does a cursory check on each of his friends and he blanches under his costume, this was so not good. Artemis had been replaced, and yet he could do nothing to bust her without his secret coming out. " Kid Flash, do you have anything to report? " Batman asks.

" I was the one to find Mental Terror. " Kid Flash states calmly, scanning the impostor subtly.

Artemis, or rather Slide, a teen shape shifter didn't even know her cover was blown, she had been studying Artemis for weeks. " Is there anything else? " Batman asks.

_M'gann, scan Artemis' memories, something's off, she hasn't insulted me once._

M'gann does so and her eyes widen, " There is something else to report, we have an impostor on board. Artemis was patrolling outside of the ship to stop anyone from stumbling across it, Artemis is still there. "

Slide curses and shifts her shape back to her original form, " You'll never get to her in time. "

_Quick Flash, we need you now, Artemis has been captured, there's not much time._ Wally calls out.

Rachel, back in hers and Wally's room curses at this, " Kuso, why does this crap always happen when I need down time? "

" What's wrong, Rachel? " Beast Boy asks her.

" Artemis captured, in big trouble, I have to go get her out, now. " Rachel replies.

" You can't, your telepathy. " Beast Boy says.

" Wally knows this and he still called for my help, so it has to be bad. " Rachel states.

" Well, you'll need help. " Beast Boy says.

Rachel nods at this, _Rave, I need you, now. _

A raven made out of shadows appears and a teen of the same name is seen appearing from it, " This had better be good. "

" Telepathy evolved, teammate in trouble, I'm the only one who can go and get her. " Rachel says quickly.

Raven curses, " All right, I'm with you. "

Rachel hits the button on her watch and her costume appears, she teleports off with Raven, knowing that Raven would be able to shield her mind. Working together the two female teens were easily able to get Artemis and teleport her to Green Arrow's home, " I thought you were sidelined, Quick Flash? "

" Am, but Artemis got captured, wasn't enough time for the League to mount a rescue op, KF called me in, and I called Raven to shield my mind and help me save Artemis. " Quick Flash says quickly.

" Got it, hey, Raven, get her back to bed, I know it's hard on any meta when their powers evolve. " Green Arrow says as he takes his sidekick into his home.

Raven takes her back and sighs, " This is troublesome, Beast Boy, let me know if something happens that requires my help. "

" Got it, Ray. " Beast Boy says.

Raven disappears in the same way she had come and Beast Boy checks on Rachel ten minutes later and curses, she was burning up from using her powers. _Raven, get back here, she's burning up from using her powers._

Raven returns and curses in a language only she knew, " Get a basin filled with cool water and start wiping her forehead down. "

Beast Boy rushes to obey and wonders if he should call Wally. While he's wiping down Rachel's forehead Raven is chanting softly, though even she knew that the only way Rachel would relax enough for this to work would be if Wally got his ass home soon. She and Rachel weren't really friends, more like acquaintances, well, they were close to being friends, but fell short of the mark. Beast Boy looks at Rachel with worry in his eyes, " Should I call Wally? "

" You'd better. " Raven says.

Raven uses her powers to care for Rachel while Beast Boy calls Wally. Back at Mt. Justice, after having subdued Slide Wally scrambles to answer his phone, it was BB's ring tone and it told him something was up, " Wally here. "

" Get home now, bro. She overdid it and is now burning up, Raven needs her to relax and you're the only one who can get her to do that. " Beast Boy says.

" Damn, so she overdid it to go get Artemis. " Wally says.

" Yep, get your ass home fast, before Raven gets any crankier. " Beast Boy practically orders.

" She called Raven? " Wally demands.

" She did, Raven was the only one who could shield her mind enough to go save Artemis. " Beast Boy states.

" All right, on my way. I'll zeta home. " Wally says, and hangs up. The relationship between Quick Flash and Raven was unique, they weren't really friends, but they weren't enemies either. They had mostly the same powers so they would practice together from time to time. A few times they had teamed up to take down a traveling villain, Live Wire, Volcana, and Poison Ivy, to name a few. If one had to label their relationship then Wally supposed they could be distant cousins.

People who tolerated each other and that was it, though he knew that they would always have each other's backs, they just weren't that open and honest with each other. He reaches the zeta beam and heads for home. Now he actually had a home, instead of just a house he went to. He could still remember how they had met. Gorilla Grod had been up to his old tricks again, and thanks to Quick Flash he and his uncle weren't susceptible to Grod's tricks. However, Grod had destroyed the warehouse Raven had been staying in and she had attacked him. Quick Flash, recognizing another like herself had immediately gone on the offensive, while still shielding the male speedsters minds.

Between Raven and Quick Flash it was over fast. Raven had promised to help when she was needed, but other than that they were to leave her the hell alone. Raven had put up with Beast Boy, because Quick Flash had told her that Beast Boy was an orphan and needed some place he'd be safe. It didn't hurt that the pair were both attracted to each other, they just didn't want to admit it. Empathy was certainly fun at times. Wally heads for his girlfriend and pulls her into his arms once he gets there, a slight hum traversing his body and allowing her to relax.

Raven sighs in relief as her incantations finally take effect, " She'll sleep until Sunday, or she should at any rate, never actually tried this on a speedster. I've also slowed her metabolism down so that won't become an issue. "

" Thanks, Raven. You know, you would be a welcome addition to Young Justice. "

" No thank you, I do not want to answer to anyone other than myself. "

" Would you consider be like a consultant, plus Zatanna could use someone to help her train her magic, you'd be ideal for that. "

" Bring Zatanna to me and we'll see. " Raven states.

Wally nods, " Raven, could you…? "

" Empathy evolved, huh? "

" Yeah. " Wally admits.

" I'll shield you until Monday, that should be long enough for you to get it back under control. " Raven states.

" Let me guess, you used Robin as a buffer? " Beast Boy asks him.

" Had to, Rob'll keep the secret. Though now I need to make sure Rach and I get our homework done. So, what has been decided about you? "

" I'm going to a private school, that way my name will be better protected. " Beast Boy says.

" Makes sense, you need any homework help let me know and I'll be sure to help you out, or you could ask Uncle Barry. " Wally states.

" I know, bro, I know. " Beast Boy says, rolling his eyes.

" Well, I'll be going. " Raven says.

" Raven, if all goes well, come by next Friday and we'll have a movie and pizza night, just a night to unwind. " Wally says.

She smiles at this, these misfits were like family to her, though a very dysfunctional one. Raven disappears in her usual way and Wally heads for the living room, Rachel in his arms, knowing that he couldn't leave Rachel alone for too long, she'd allow him bathroom breaks, and food breaks, but that was it.

Wayne Manor, Gotham City:

Dick Grayson mulls over the latest bit of information he had gotten from his friend. Though now that he thought about it, Wally being an empath actually made a lot of sense. He always knew exactly how far he could push anyone, though he could push Batman further due to having Quick Flash at his back. It was amazing how Gotham's Dark Knight was scared of Central City's Purple Speedster. Yeah, normally villains did secondary colors but for Quick Flash it worked, she had yellow boots, gloves, and she wore goggles as well.

The female speedster was always shielded by both speedsters and heaven help the villain that kidnapped her in front of a Rogue. That ended up turning out extremely messy, every time. Though if one of Gotham's villains did it, Batman steered clear, he knew the Rogues would be coming to get Quick Flash, most likely with Kid Flash in tow, Central City was a little different, they didn't harm or outright try to kill their heroes, just disable for a while. At least that was true with the Rogues. Grod was another story, he hated the Scarlet Speedster for always thwarting his ambitious plans. Zoom was very different indeed, but even he feared Quick Flash, as Quick Flash was not just a speedster, but also a psychic and she had shown exactly how good she was in a fight, she had kicked Zoom's ass for daring to destroy her favorite comic book store which had also taken out her favorite doughnut shop. In other words it had been a bad day for Zoom, he'd gotten to see first-hand exactly why no one pissed off Quick Flash. Flash and Kid Flash had stood there dumbfounded as they watched her systematically demolish him.

Dick Grayson also knew that Quick Flash was quite acrobatic, apparently her elementary gym teacher had taught her and they'd trained together learning new stuff.

Barry and Iris Allen's home:

Wally sighs as he thinks back to the day James, Hartley, and Rachel had cornered him and demanded to know what went down before he and Robin had reached them.

Flashback:

_ Well, at first it was a full frontal assault with everyone clearing the way for me and Rob while I went zipping around to disarm all the thugs. M'gann and Zatanna were working together in one area, Artemis and Kaldur in another, and finally we had Conner and RA working together as well. Trick arrows were flying all over while Kaldur and Conner both unleashed some serious cans of whoop ass. I was back by Rob's side at this time, and when the opening presented itself I sped us through it and kept the bad guys off of us while Rob did his hacking thing._

_ Once he got the door open and the security taken care of in the immediate vicinity we went in and he reactivated the door system, then he proceeded to hack the entire security system, save for the human guards. We took them down as they came at us, though it took Rob awhile to find the room you guys were in . Your captor really didn't want you found. We would fight the bad guys and hide for a bit to give Rob some time to try and hack his way through all the security protocols in place around your location, and if we had thought that was hard, that in no way prepared us for the metas that Luthor had waiting for us._

_ We barely got through all six of them. It took every ounce of teamwork experience we had together. It was just a damn good thing that I was so fast and he happens to be a freaking ninja. With his quick thinking and my quick movements, plus the fact that we had actually worked together before was what helped us win that, and no I am not going into detail about that right now, maybe later. After that we almost ended up in an acid bath, only Rob's grappling line saved us from that. I have never seen such an elaborate set up to keep people from getting in. Even Bats isn't that crazy about it. The floor started moving out from under us and I managed to beat it out, only to find out that there was a pit of lava beneath it. After that Rob started hacking the security systems in earnest while I watched our backs. Rob would throw the occasional Birdarang when necessary, but it was mostly me that had to keep us safe._

_ Batman couldn't believe it when we filed our report, he was shocked at the amount of security we had to go through to get you guys back. They were probably expecting the Rogues, but hey, Rob and I managed to get you guys out, we called Conner and had him procure us a back door out. Rob had found a safe passage out, which is the route we took on our escape. Anyhow after several more minutes Rob found us a safe way to you guys and while I held off our welcoming committee or someone's punishment crew Rob hacked into the room and you know the rest._

End Flashback:

Yeah, he'd been vague, but he had promised to be more detailed later. He just hadn't felt like reliving the battles with those metas at that exact moment. It had been an exceedingly hard battle for him and Robin, they'd barely survived, only years of working together had saved them, as they knew how each other would react to any given situation and prepared for it. It was only that fact that allowed them to survive and get to Quick Flash, James, and Hartley. Rachel was still curled up in his arms, though she was much more relaxed now and had fallen into a natural slumber, Raven had said she hadn't used the spell on a speedster before.

However, he was going to enjoy watching his Rachel sleep. It wasn't often that he got to enjoy it, as there was normally school or something else equally as dismal to wake up and get to. He loved being a hero, don't get him wrong, but he loved there just being time for the two of them. How no one ever found out he didn't know, but he suspected Rachel played a major part in that. He knew he looked at her with loving adoration in his eyes, he couldn't help himself. Though he knew he'd get in trouble for it later he undid her braid and allowed his fingers to run through her hair. He loved the feel of her hair and it was only a rare occasion when he had the pleasure of playing with her hair. Forest green eyes slit open, " I should get mad at you, but I'm too content to care. "

Wally smiles at this, " Just rest, Rach. "

" I can do that, I'll let you play with my hair all weekend, but you're the one who'll have to redo it then, got that, Wally? "

Wally's green eyes light up at this, " Rach, babe, thank you. "

She smiles at this, she knew how much he loved playing with her hair, " I think it's time to let your aunt and uncle know, they'll understand why we're keeping quiet. "

Wally sighs, " You're right, we'll tell them soon, 'kay. "

He watches her reactions to his gentle playing and makes a note of what she really liked. To be used at a later date, though precisely when he didn't know, it was only rarely he could play with her silky tresses. These were the moments Wally truly treasured, and he made sure to remember them all. Beast Boy knew how to stay scarce, but their time alone would be coming to an end soon, and Wally would almost mourn it. Maybe he should tell his aunt and uncle about them, they would understand, as Rachel had pointed out. The main reason he hadn't told anyone except for Robin, was his father, but they were both heroes, it couldn't get out yet. At least not until they were much older and Quick Flash's reputation had spread further. A lot of big time villains had heard of her but they all thought that the others whom had gotten their asses handed to them by her were exaggerating.

Wally smirks at this, Rach could kick anyone's ass, hell, she beat Black Canary every time they faced each in practice. Rach's reaction times were quicker than the average speedster, and she always moved at the very last possible moment. It pissed Black Canary off no end, because she could never fully comprehend Rach's fighting style. Rach was as unpredictable as the wind, as flowing as the ocean, and he swore she could blend into the shadows better than Batman could. He knew there was something different about her, but he also knew that she would tell him when she felt he was ready to hear it. He wouldn't have believed she was psychic if she hadn't proven it by nearly driving him insane by talking telepathically to him for three hours straight.

Rachel smirks at him, " You're not blocking me, Wally. "

Wally groans at this, " Damn, you have me too relaxed. "

Rachel grins at this and moving faster than Wally can even track she has him pulled down to her and kissing him. This Wally gladly participated in, he enjoyed the fights for dominance, though normally Rachel ended up winning. Though it pained him to do so, he kept things at a kiss, though this was in fact a French kiss, one in which neither participant was likely to want to leave any time soon, though a need for air called it to a halt. " God, I needed that. " Wally murmurs.

" I know, we hardly ever get enough time alone to talk let alone do anything else. " Rachel states, she was not going to be moving anytime soon, of that she was certain. Wally was her telepathic buffer, plus, she just liked being in his arms. Plus for her when she got to sleep in them every night.

" Rach, how is it your hair is so long? "

" That information is classified as of yet, Wally West. " Rachel states firmly.

Wally groans at this, " Why can't you tell me? "

" You're not ready to hear it yet, when you are you will, 'kay. "

He nods slowly, it pained him that she seemed to know things like that. He would abide by her judgment though, only he had never faced her wrath, seen it, yes, faced it, hell no. Being an empath had some perks, and he loved being able to wrap himself up in her emotions. Her emotions were the best buffer out there. _You all right to be away from me for a little bit, I did run through a jungle._

_ Go take your shower, Raven's spell is still in effect, I just don't stay under with sleep spells. Besides, your aunt is almost home anyhow._

_ Gotcha, I'll see if my aunt can't set up a spa date for the two of you. You both need the pampering._

_ Spa, pampering, not having to do anything, I can certainly agree with that, have her let me know when and I'll scare the proper people, though maybe I'll invite Artemis, Zatanna, and Black Canary. I don't think Bats will argue with both me and BC._

_ So does this mean Zatanna and Artemis will be let in? _

_ I know I'll let Artemis in, as much as I love hanging out with you guys, I need a girlfriend or two, that way when you do annoy me, I have someone I can complain to._

_ Gee, thanks._

_ Hey, you have plenty of male friends._

_ True, now you need to chillax, got that._

Rachel smiles at this and grins when Iris Allen walks in the door, " Hey, Iris, how was your day? "

" It was good, all things considered. You all right? "

" Raven helped out, so by Sunday I'll be back to normal. " Rachel replies.

" Where's Wally? "

" Shower. " Rachel replies.

" Mission? " Iris asks.

" Yeah. Iris, I need sugary goodness, so maybe you can make chocolate chip pancakes? " Rachel says, Raven's spell unfortunately didn't work on her metabolism.

Iris smiles, " Of course I can. "

" Of course you can what? " Barry asks.

" Make me chocolate chip pancakes. " Rachel states.

Barry sighs, " Telepathy evolved? "

" Yep, it did. "

_Rach? _

" Make enough for Wally, I'm feeling generous. " Rachel says.

Barry gives her puppy dog eyes and Rachel stares at him blandly, " That doesn't even work when Wally tries it. "

" She's right, unc. I have other ways of persuading her. " Wally says zooming in.

Barry and Iris blink, " Wait, what? " Barry asks.

Rachel laughs at this, " For a speedster, Barry, you sure are slow. "

Iris grins, " How long have you two been dating anyhow? "

Wally blinks, " Ah, Rach, when did we make the transition? "

Rachel's eyes take on a hard cast, " The day Quick Flash had a little chat with Rudolph West. "

" Is that why he was so nice for three months? " Wally asks.

" No one threatens you, no one hurts you, or they deal with me, you had to be ready to leave him or he had to do something incredibly stupid which would allow your aunt and uncle to make a move. " Rachel states firmly.

" Why not say anything? " Barry asks.

Iris whaps him on the head, " Rudolph for one, and obviously they don't want their enemies to use that against them. "

Barry has the grace enough to look sheepish, " Uh, right. "

" And my uncle is supposedly a brilliant chemist. " Wally says, shaking his head at this.

" Watch it, Hot Rod. " Barry says, his tone teasing.

Rachel exchanges a look with Iris, " Boys, one of you needs to go get me some grocery items if we're to eat. "

Barry takes the list and is gone in seconds. " Gee, Aunt Iris, you could have just asked to grill me when he wasn't here. " Wally says.

" Wally, I know about your empathy, I've known for quite some time, that was why I thought everything was going good for you, that Rudolph was a good father. Why did you hide it? " Iris asks.

Wally looks at her, fighting his emotions back, " Please, can we not have this conversation now, I'm too emotionally unstable right now. "

" His empathy's evolving, if you try to talk to him now, well, it'll get messy, fast. " Rachel states.

Iris sighs at this, " Rudolph never mentioned our family, did he? "

" No, why? "

" Our grandmother was like you, Wally. I always felt so safe around her, so loved. " Iris says.

" Really? " Wally asks her.

" Yes, she also had a slight gift of precognition and said her great-grandchild would be greater than her. " Iris states.

Wally looks stunned, " Really, she really said that, about me? "

" I know it's you she was talking about, she said her great grandchild would be fast as lightning with a heart of gold. " Iris says firmly.

Rachel grins at this and gets up from the couch, walking over to her speedster, " She was right about that. "

Wally pulled her to him almost automatically, she always knew when he needed her, every time. He was grateful for that, " Young lady, have you been… ? " Iris asks.

" I had to, for numerous reasons, reasons that I can't yet divulge. Otherwise I'll have a pissed off time god to deal with and Chronos cranky is never a good thing. " Rachel says.

" How do you know a god? " Wally asks.

Rachel smiles, " That's classified as of now. "

Wally groans at this, " Is everything classified with you? "

" Not my feelings or my thoughts, and I'm sure you at least, know my feelings. "

Wally smirks at this, " Of course I do. Now, how long can it take a speedster to do some shopping? "

" Oh, he has to travel around the world to complete the shopping, since I have a husband that can get me the finest ingredients from around the world I indulge in that from time to time. " Iris says, smiling.

Wally looks at Rachel, " Don't get any ideas. "

Rachel smirks at this, she knew she'd have to tell Wally the full story of her heritage one day, but that day wasn't today.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.


	6. Battle With Sinestro

Rachel and Wally are helping Iris make dinner, as it would go quicker with them helping out, Barry had finally returned from his grocery run, he hated the times Iris took advantage of his speed. He always would, but he could see her point, plus he knew she had wanted to talk to the younger speedsters alone. Once dinner has been eaten, which in the case of three speedsters would be enough to feed a normal family of fifty, Barry is forced to clean up as the others had all prepared the meal. Wally and Rachel set to work on their homework, knowing that they had to get it done, Rachel getting caught up quickly with what she had missed.

" You know, I love being able to get my homework done quickly. " Wally says.

" No kidding, especially since we never know what will happen from one day to the next, well, for us one second to the next to force us to delay doing something. " Rachel says.

" I wouldn't know, as I got my powers when I was already out of school. " Barry says, done with the cleanup.

" Well, believe me, being a teenager and a hero is exhausting work, especially when you have to continually come up with reasonable excuses if you have to cut and run. " Rachel says.

" Hey, at least your dad knows. " Wally reminds her.

" And is also a villain. " Rachel returns with.

" So's Trickster, but that doesn't stop you from hanging out with him. " Wally points out.

" He's my cous, besides, he's not that bad, he just has to remember to take his meds. Piper's decent too. " Rachel quips.

" True, the Rogues aren't that bad, " Barry says, " If I wouldn't know CC then I wouldn't believe you could be his daughter. Thankfully you've inherited most of your personality from CC and not your mother and the rest of her psycho family. "

Rachel rolls her eyes at this, " I didn't ask to have my family dynamics this messed up. "

" Yeah, yours are messed up more than most peoples. " Wally admits.

" Except for Raven's, now hers are way seriously more messed up than mine. " Rachel states.

" You two talk. " Wally asks.

" Mostly for her to bitch about her father and me to bitch about my mother, nothing too serious. " Rachel states.

" I get it, you both have similar family problems and because of that you can trust each other to an extent. " Barry states.

Beast Boy had been quiet until this point, " They're more like sisters whom only tolerate each other when it's necessary. "

" Watch it, BB. " Rachel quips.

Beast Boy turns into a kitten and Rachel sighs, " Damn changeling powers. He knows damn well that I love kittens. "

_Of course I do. This way you can have a kitten to cuddle when you need one, unless you're going to convince Iris and Barry to let you have one. _

Rachel looks at the green kitten and rolls her eyes, " I'll introduce you to Ace. "

Beast Boy changes back in a hurry, " Not Bat Hound. "

Wally chuckles, " Ah, Ace isn't so bad, especially when Rob views you as a bro. "

" Ace knows I'm the Alpha, he'll listen to me over Bats, because he knows the Bat bows before me. " Rachel states.

" Hey, we need like a cheetah or something. We need an animal partner too, think about it, it would be so cool. " Wally says.

Rachel looks at him, " You want a Flash Dog? "

" Yeah, I do. Even Superman has Krypto. " Wally states.

Barry looks thoughtful at this, " You know, he's right, the Flash family needs an animal partner. "

" Iris, how do you manage it? " Rachel demands to know.

" You've got an advantage over me, you can understand the speed speech. " Iris states.

Rachel chuckles at this, " True, and I can keep up with the infamous appetites as well, though Thanksgiving should be interesting, as I told mom that I wanted to spend it with Dad, and he knows it'll be easier to get together with the other speedsters, plus James'll be coming along too, actually I think all the Rogues will. "

Iris groans at this, " Dear Lord, the Rogues and Speedsters together for Thanksgiving. "

" Hey, they all know to behave or they deal with me. " Rachel tells Iris.

" Is that why Wally can go over to your place, or hang out with any of the Rogues? " Beast Boy asks.

" That would be why. " Rachel admits.

Monday, Central City, Before School:

Wally and Rachel are just making their way to school when Sinestro drops by unannounced, " Well, what do we have here, Kid Flash and Quick Flash. "

Rachel immediately dons her costume and starts dodging Sinestro's attacks while Wally quickly dons his own costume. Quick Flash was able to keep ahead of Sinestro, redirect his attacks and telekinetically attack him as well. Kid Flash groans at this, why Sinestro of all villains, and why in their city? The pair keep Sinestro busy and lead him out of the city, all the while both are thinking at super speed in order to try and come up with a way to beat him. _We need help, can you call your uncle?_

_ Mission, Guy Gardner is the only GL left on Earth._

_ This is just friggin' perfect. Raven, we need help, now!_

Raven appears in her usual fashion and blinks before attacking Sinestro, Quick Flash sets up a telepathic link to all of them, knowing that they couldn't speak out loud or they'd be done for. With the link they were able to keep Sinestro off balance, as the master of the color of fear was actually scared of Raven's power and Quick Flash was just waiting for an opportunity to start attacking Sinestro's mind, if he thought Parallax knew fear then he had never met her grandfather. Quick Flash knew she would have to try and get his mind out of the game.

" Children, you cannot beat me. " Sinestro says arrogantly.

Kid Flash nails him with a super speed punch and Raven chants, " Azarath Metrion Zinthos! "

Raven's attack distracts Sinestro from the car that was thrown at him telekinetically by Quick Flash. Quick Flash had already moved by the time Sinestro recovered, but Kid Flash was there to nail him with several super speed punches. Kid Flash disappeared as Quick Flash moves in before she moves out of the way for Raven. Raven blasts him with her power and Sinestro goes tumbling, he rights himself as Kid Flash and Quick Flash start running in a circle around him, fast enough to create a tornado. The former Green Lantern was starting to get very angry at the thought that mere teenagers might just be able to beat him.

He sends a wave of yellow energy out from his ring and the teen speedsters go sailing. Quick Flash stifles the scream as a jagged metal post is rammed through her none too gently. Kid Flash got off easy, and he casts worried eyes towards his girlfriend, he knew she'd be all right, but he hated it when she got hurt on the job, Raven was keeping Sinestro's attention away from Quick Flash and Kid Flash joins her in that endeavor. Quick Flash kept the link up and she curses, _Robin, get your ass to Central City now and bring Artemis with you._

Gotham City, Gotham Academy:

Dick Grayson nearly stumbles at the call and ducks into the restroom, after making sure no one else was in there he hacks the school computers and gets himself and Artemis excused for the day, sends a brief message to Alfred and then was in the ventilation shaft, making his way out of the school. He was out and took off running, diving into a building owned by Bruce he dawns his costume and heads for the Zeta beam, waiting for Artemis, " What gives, Robin? "

" QF and KF need help, QF told me to grab you and to get my ass to Central City. "

Artemis nods and they were off, entering the zeta beam.

Central City:

They exit and look around, orienting themselves. Artemis had never been to Central City, while Robin had to hang out with the speedsters or maybe track down Riddler or something like that. Robin hears the sounds of a fight coming from just outside of the city, realizing that QF and KF would have made sure innocent civilians couldn't get involved in the fight, and both of them kick in the afterburners. Both attack immediately upon arrival, Robin going over to help Quick Flash, " You all right, QF? "

" Get the damn thing out of me, I'll heal. " Quick Flash hisses.

Robin nods and Raven shields them both, while Robin frees the post from Quick Flash's flesh, _Thanks, Raven._

_ Not a problem, we need to end this._

_ I know, but Sinestro is a GL enemy, and Guy Gardner is a hot head. _

_ No kidding, but we need help to bring him down._ This is said by Artemis.

_I've got that covered, if you guys can distract him enough I should be able to trap him in his own mind for a while._ Quick Flash states.

Robin grins at this and pulls his ninja routine. With the Boy Wonder off doing his thing, Quick Flash quickly eats one of her candy bars and can feel herself healing already. Once she has recovered she was back in the fight, Artemis and Raven were working well together, both of them instinctively knowing what they needed to do. Robin and Kid Flash were doing the same, the four of them combined, doing hit and run fade attacks on Sinestro was seriously starting to enrage the villain. Quick Flash saw her opportunity and took it. As she and Sinestro fought for control over his mind the others stayed alert. Sinestro broke free and headed for Kid Flash, Quick Flash teleported ahead of him and nailed him with a super speed round house kick and followed that up with a high velocity upper cut. Her eyes had taken on a hard cast, " Haven't you heard, moron, you don't mess with Kid Flash, it has a tendency to piss me off. "

Sinestro glares at her, " What can you do, little girl? "

That was a huge mistake, Quick Flash was on him in a second, he sends her sailing and she manages to twist in the air and stick her landing, _Guys, he is seriously pissing me off, we need to take him down._

_ How can we, we need a Green Lantern._ Robin says.

_Well, we'll have to think of something, because we can't let up on him._

_ Quick Flash, what about the Rogues, think they'd help us?_

_ Kid Dork, are you insane?_

_ No, I'm not, Artemis. The Justice League heavy hitters are busy and we don't want to try and keep Guy Gardner under control. Double C is Quick Flash's father._

_ Is that true, Captain Cold is your father?_

_ Yes, Artemis, he is, why do you think none of the Rogues try to seriously hurt any member of the Flash family. Can't though, Dad promised no more antics until I'm out of school._

_ Shit, what do we do?_ Kid Flash says.

Mount Justice, Happy Harbor:

Kaldur is stunned by what he sees going on, " Miss Martian, Conner, Zatanna, Red Arrow come in. "

" What is it? " Red Arrow asks for everyone.

" There is trouble in Central City. Artemis, Robin, Quick Flash, Kid Flash, and someone currently unknown to me are battling Sinestro, it looks like they need help. " Kaldur says.

" I'm close to there, I'll go on ahead, everyone else, get there as soon as possible. " Red Arrow says.

Star City:

Red Arrow curses vividly at the news Kaldur had just delivered and knew he had to move fast. Sinestro was no joke, however, neither was Quick Flash. The girl was deadly when pissed off, no two ways about it. If Sinestro happened to hurt Kid Flash all bets were off, she would go ballistic and take him down, by any means necessary. Red Arrow enters the Zeta tube and heads for Central City. Hoping that the others already fighting could hold out until help arrived.

Central City, outskirts:

Quick Flash was already moving when Red Arrow arrived and she shoved him out of the way, _He's already pissed that he hasn't beaten us yet._

_ Perfect, of course you would piss him off._

_ Shove it, RA, I could have let you take that hit you know._

_ You love me too much for that._

_ RA, focus on the battle. _Kid Flash interrupts.

Quick Flash rolls her eyes at this and speeds off, Red Arrow now a part of the link up. _Who's the newbie?_

_ I'm no newbie, now focus on the task at hand, please._

_ That's Raven. _Kid Flash says to Red Arrow.

Red Arrow assesses Raven even as he starts to fire arrows at Sinestro, he knew red was the color of anger in the Lantern world. His fellow archer was working with Raven, his younger brothers, Robin and Kid Flash had paired off and now he had Quick Flash watching his back. Two cars and a giant mace made out of water suddenly hit Sinestro head on and then he goes sailing from a well-placed spell, " Damn children. "

_Someone's cranky, huh. _ Artemis quips.

_We need to find some way to bring him down._

_ No duh, Aqualad, what do you think we've been trying to do._

_ Yeah, he's not exactly easy to take down, and soon KF and I are going to need to refuel and come back, I'm out of back up food._

_ So am I._

_ Go then, Miss Martian will maintain the link while you two are gone._

They speed off and Young Justice starts going at Sinestro hard. Superboy manages to nail him with a solid uppercut, which Miss Martian follows up with a telepathic blast. Robin throws one of his sonic birdarangs at him. Sinestro is sent reeling by this action and the speedsters return, each hitting him with a solid kick to the solar plexus. Raven and Artemis go next and Raven's power envelopes one of Artemis' arrows, the combined attack hitting Sinestro hard, he sends another wave of yellow energy out and the psychics were quick to throw barriers up, Zatanna's almost didn't hold when she felt Quick Flash twine her power in as well.

Kaldur takes the opportunity to nail Sinestro with electrified water maces. Sinestro goes down and the telepaths lock him in his own mind. Quick Flash collapses into Kid Flash, who also would have gone down if not for Superboy, who had moved to catch them both when he noticed them going down, " Call the Justice League for pick up. " Robin says, as he makes his way over to the speedsters and collapses as well.

Kaldur makes the call as the others start the cleanup process, Raven stayed with Superboy to protect the three exhausted teens. Batman, Flash, and Earth's first Green Lantern, Hal Jordan show up, twenty minutes later, " You kids took him down? " Hal asks.

" Not easily, Miss Martian and Quick Flash combined their telepathic efforts to lock him in his own mind temporarily. " Kaldur says.

" She called in Robin and I, Kaldur must have noticed the disturbance and called everyone else, I think she also called in Raven. " Artemis says.

" She did, Raven will only come help when Quick Flash is involved. " Flash states.

" True, I'll take my leave now, keep them safe, Flash. " Raven says and is gone.

Robin starts to stir and he slits his eyes open, " Oh, hey, Batman. "

" You all right, Robin? "

" Just extremely tired, Batman. " with that said Robin was back under, both he and Quick Flash curled into Kid Flash.

" I'll take them all to my place, if Miss Martian would be so kind as to help me. " Flash says softly.

" All right, I know Robin will be safe with you. I'll get their reports later. " Batman says as Hal rounds up Sinestro.

" I'll take him to Oa, and be back, help with the clean-up process. " Hal states.

" Understood, I'll stay here and help as well. " Batman says, he was immensely proud of the kids for being able to take down a villain like Sinestro, though he knew that Raven girl had a lot to do with it, though if Quick Flash trusted her that was all he needed, he had learned long ago to never go against Quick Flash, the Joker was scared of the girl and even he had to laugh at the Joker dressed up as a _Ballerina Batman_. To think that Quick Flash and Trickster were able to keep Joker out of Central City, then again, as had been pointed out, Quick Flash was the Queen of All Things Prank, you did not infringe upon her territory without facing dire consequences, she had literally humiliated the Joker in front of the rest of Gotham's psycho's.

Seeing that picture in Penguin's lair had sent Robin into a fit of laughter, amazingly enough Penguin waited until Robin composed himself, as he had gone into a fit of laughter at the sight as well. Robin had asked for a copy of the picture and the Penguin had supplied it, then they had gotten down to business. " Batman, can we trust this Raven? " Kaldur asks.

" Quick Flash and Kid Flash trust her, that's good enough for me. " Batman replies as Miss Martian and Flash remove the tired heroes and take them onto the bioship before heading for Barry's place. Batman quickly supplied the necessary excuses for all of the kids, minus Robin and Artemis, he knew Robin had already taken care of that and had notified Alfred as well.

" I've met her before, she helped Quick Flash rescue me. " Artemis says.

" I see, she needed someone who could shield her, and Raven could do that for her. " Batman says.

" Green Arrow knows her. " Artemis adds.

" I'll make sure to talk to him then. " Batman states as they all continue the clean-up process, at least Kid Flash and Quick Flash had taken the fight out of the city. Flash would be able to fix up the damage there easily enough.

Superboy was doing the heavy lifting and Batman was quickly checking license plate numbers in order to reimburse the owners of the cars that had been used as weapons. The League always tried to make restitution for property damage. Superman's fights tended to be damage intensive as most of his opponents were super powered or used nasty machines, Lex Luthor for one, the League would love to be able to take him down once and for all. Hell, if they could get Quick Flash near him then Luthor was toast, telepath testimony was recognized as state's evidence.

" I just can't believe Quick Flash and Kid Flash held out as long as they did, in speedster time that had to take an eternity. " Red Arrow states.

" You're right, they probably discussed calling the Rogues in to help, am I right? " Batman asks.

" Yeah, you are, but apparently Captain Cold promised to stay out of trouble until after Quick Flash graduated. " Artemis supplies.

Batman shakes his head at this, only Quick Flash could elicit that kind of promise from her father, that and one from all the Rogues to not hurt Kid Flash, or Robin, while not as protective of his partner she still allowed no one to mess with him, neither did Trickster, because he recognized Robin's style of acrobatics. Trickster knew what it was like for Robin, the two of them never battled each other and if Trickster ever came across the Boy Wonder in trouble then he always helped him. The Rogues baffled him quite frankly and he didn't like what he couldn't understand. Quick Flash he did understand, she loved her father and cousin, Kid Flash could understand the problems with being a teenage speedster, Robin, well, he was the little brother to them all except for Zatanna.

New Zealand:

" Sinestro failed to capture any of the teens. "

" They are powerful together, we shall have to devise a way to keep them from getting together. "

" Agreed, Toyman, Poison Ivy. Sinestro did fail, but what have we learned from his defeat? "

" Well, Dark Side, sir, we have learned that the new girl is not to be trifled with and anyone messing with Kid Flash will have to deal with a pissed off Quick Flash. Robin is a complete anomaly because we can't track his movements at all, the Batman has taught him well. Superboy seems to be coming into his powers quite nicely, he may have half human genetics because he's a clone, but the older he gets the more dangerous he will become. Aqualad will be easy to deal with, we just have to keep him away from water, the archers will be easy as well. Zatanna on the other hand will be tricky. Quick Flash, well, she's damn hard to capture and control, look what happened when Luthor caught her, even a control collar can't control her if the ones she cares about most are in danger. Luthor didn't even know what he had on his hands, he just wanted an in with her family. " Slade says.

" This will be most tricky, if we try anything overt then the League will get involved, not to mention if we threaten the Earth too much and the League can't handle it their allies will, and we don't want to piss that individual off. " Dark Side says, he'd met up with that individual and had barely made it out with his life.

Barry Allen's home:

Kid Flash moans as he comes to, " Unc, I need food. "

Moving carefully he is able to eat the food his uncle brings him, he knew Robin and Quick Flash were still exhausted from the battle, both of them had decided to use him as a human pillow, Rob was used to his vibrations, so he didn't mind, and Quick Flash was content. " You know Batman will want a field report, he wants to know everything, though he is proud that you all were able to take Sinestro down alone, though he'll want to talk to Raven. " Barry says.

" Yeah, right, like that will happen, Raven will not give Batman a report. " Kid Flash states.

" Yeah, I know, but that's Bats for ya. " Barry remarks.

" How very true. " Kid Flash says as he's given more food, Iris kept a stock of ready-made food, in case her speedsters needed something quick. Once he's refueled he relaxes, he had no clue how the three of them had managed to hold out that long other than adrenaline.

" You all right, Kid? " Barry asks.

" Yeah, Rach took a bad hit, but she was able to heal from it, once Robin got that jagged steel post out of her. Raven protected them until that was accomplished, then Robin did his ninja thing and we kept on fighting, Rach keeping us all telepathically connected. " Kid Flash states.

" Yeah, we've all discovered that J'honn's telepathy is easier to use, it can't get hacked as easily and he knows when someone is attempting to do so and he warns us and then drops the link. " Barry states.

" I'm just so glad we were able to take him down, but there was something off, it almost seemed as if he was aiming to capture. " Kid Flash says.

" Why do you say that? "

" He wasn't going all out, I've seen him go up against Uncle Hal, the dude is tough. " Kid Flash replies, _not to mention that he was thoroughly pissed off that he was restrained in that fight_.

Batman shows up then, " Report, Kid Flash. "

So Kid Flash gives an oral report, rattling off everything, including his impressions. Quick Flash moans, " Go away, Bats, I'm tired. "

Batman laughs at this and changes into his civvies, " Sorry, I forgot, you weren't just using your speed, you were using your psychic abilities as well. "

Quick Flash just snuggles back into Kid Flash, stealing a cookie from him and scarfing it down before she settles back into sleep. Neither she nor Robin stirred for the rest of the day, they'd been through a lot. Though they did set up an IV to keep food in Quick Flash. Kid Flash had to sneak away, change into his civvies and sneak back before it was noticed he was gone. Neither one liked to be woken up after a major battle.

" Wally, where did you get most of your impressions from, I know you and Quick Flash are always telepathically connected, but she doesn't do feelings. " Bruce says.

" Hello, speedster, I can read body language extremely well, probably better than you. " Wally retorts, he was bound and determined to keep his secrets, especially the one about his empathy.

Bruce lets that go, as he knew speedsters were very adept at reading body language. Wally, it seemed was better at keeping secrets than he was. Finally Wally was asleep and Bruce was left alone in the house, as Iris had some conference to go to and Barry had gone out on patrol. He never noticed the possessive grip Wally had on Quick Flash, Wally had always been protective of her, so Bruce had no way of knowing that there was more to their relationship than just being friends and partners. He thought it was a brother/sister relationship.

He blinks when someone knocks on the door, he goes to answer it and is stunned to find James Jesse and Hartley Rathaway at the door, " We know why they missed school and we brought their assignments over, we figured they'd be able to get them done in the morning. " Hartley says.

" Yeah, cous doesn't like getting behind, even though she can catch up in about twenty minutes. " James adds.

" Come on in, boys. " Bruce says.

" Look, we know who you are, and we also know that you won't start something if we don't. Rachel is like a sister to both of us, and as stated numerous times before she and James are the only decent members of the family. " Hartley states.

" You've been helping Robin make sonic birdarangs, right? " Bruce asks Hartley.

" Really, I'm more of a consultant, a sounding board if you will. Oh, Wally would like his goggles to also have electromagnetic and ultraviolet capabilities as well. " Hartley replies.

" I'll take that under advisement, it would make sense. " Bruce says.

James looks at his cousin, " Are they all right? "

" Yes, the IV is to just keep her nourished, as she's too tired from the battle to actually eat. " Bruce replies.

" Smart, can't have either of them crashing out from lack of fuel. " Hartley states.

" I'm surprised Captain Cold didn't come himself. "

" We're allowed over. We are friends with Wally, for us it's really just playing, you could call it sparring, only the adults take it seriously with each other, though only to a knockout. " James says firmly.

" You kids just have fun with it, huh? " Bruce asks.

" Yeah, though Captain Cold knows better than to mess with Kid Flash, they all do, really, as none of them want to deal with a pissed off Quick Flash. " Hartley answers.

" I'm in agreement with them on that. "

James stiffens just then, " Rach, cous, I know you're tired, but that damn clown is making a move again. "

Quick Flash was up in a flash, IV disengaged, cupboards restocked, and she was eating, fast, " That damn clown needs to learn to stay the hell out of my city. "

" Our city. " James states, getting his costume on, neither one of them were going to let it stand .

Bruce blinks, " Joker's here, how do you know? "

" I always know when that clown is making a play, ready cous? " Trickster asks.

In answer she grabs onto him and they teleport away. Hartley whistles at this, " The Joker is really going to regret this, you do not infringe upon their turf. Wonder how it will end this time? "

Hartley ends up sleeping at the Allen home and Bruce decides to turn in as well, they both had absolute faith in Central City's resident pranksters. John Stewart, the second Green Lantern of Earth had agreed to patrol Gotham for him, so he had no worries.

Gotham City Harbor:

John Stewart curses as Clay Face continues to go on a rampage, why did Batman have to have most of the crazy ones in his city, he swore he was going to make him pay for this, maybe he'd sic Static and Gear on Batman. Clay Face was matching him move for move and the night wasn't even half over. How did Batman do it, and still have time to be Bruce Wayne? Finally, he catches Clay Face in a green sphere and delivers him to Commissioner Gordon. The Commissioner putting a control collar on Clay Face.

" I swear I will make Batman pay for this. " John mutters under his breath as he continues to patrol, his eyes widening when he finds Killer Croc mauling a couple of college kids. Rolling his eyes he sets to work, swearing once again to make Batman pay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.


	7. Chapter 7

Tanzania, Two Weeks after Sinestro's Defeat:

Quick Flash looks at Robin, she had to get away from here soon, _Rob, hurry up._

Robin looks over at her and winces, he'd forgotten she didn't do well in small, dark, enclosed places, just like KF, _Just a little longer, okay._

Quick Flash nods at this, but her forest green eyes were betraying the fact that it was starting to get to her, no speedster liked a place that they couldn't run in, though for her and KF it went deeper, before they'd gotten their powers, as they'd been friends since practically Pre-K, a teacher had shoved them in a closet for five whole days, Wally's dad hadn't cared and neither had Rachel's mother. Flash had found them barely alive when the school caught on fire, Rachel had called out telepathically for help.

Robin finished up and sighs_, QF, I'm done._

Her eyes had glazed over and Robin moans before dragging her along, thankfully they were going to be meeting up with Rocket, a new team member, and Wally soon. _Hey, Walls._

_ Yeah, what's up Rob?_

_ I have a catatonic QF, took too long hacking in the air duct._

_ Gotcha, I can get her back in fighting shape._

_Good, because I don't like the docile QF that I can drag anywhere, this QF scares me._

Kid Flash winces at this, Quick Flash only got docile when her fear took over completely. When the ventilation grate opens Kid Flash was there to take Quick Flash and he starts talking in super speed, he knew Rob would get the gist of what he was saying but Rocket wouldn't and that was fine with him. Rocket blinks as Robin drops down and she quirks an eyebrow at him, _What's up?_

_ Speedsters don't do well with enclosed spaces, KF has to talk QF down out of her catatonic state, I took too long hacking, forgot I had a speedster with me._ Robin answers, from body language and the way KF was looking at QF he had a very good idea of what his bro was saying to QF. He knew there were a few on the team that suspected what the relationship was between the teen speedsters but they all respected them enough to keep silent, realizing that they had their reasons for hiding their relationship. Robin knew Barry and Iris now knew about them, so they at least had there to have some quality time.

_You two, go on ahead, we'll have to switch it up. _ Kid Flash says.

Robin looks at him, tilts his head to the side slightly. Kid Flash nods, his way of saying she would be fine, but she'd have to stay with him. Robin nods and informs the others of the change in plans while Kid Flash works on getting his girlfriend back in fighting shape, before he could really get started he gets blasted back and Quick Flash's eyes darken in anger, looking around for her target, no one messed with Kid Flash, she throws a shield up in seconds and fights back telekinetically as she finds her opponent, Kid Flash moans as he becomes aware of his surroundings again, he saw Quick Flash in an all-out psychic free for all brawl.

" You can't beat me, Quick Flash. "

" Shows what you know, bitch. " Quick Flash fires back, only to get slammed into the wall, her head connecting hard. What scared Kid Flash the most was he couldn't sense her through the telepathic link anymore, he could feel her pain, but even that was fading. Quick Flash drops to the ground and Kid Flash was up and running, he slammed into her opponent.

" Let me guess, another one of her cousins, right? "

" You're quite correct, Kid Flash, you should know you can't beat me. You can call me Mind Slam. "

Kid Flash's green eyes harden into glittering green diamonds of fury, " You know how no one hurts me because they don't want to piss off Quick Flash, well, hurting Quick Flash pisses me off. "

" You're just a speedster, Kid Flash. "

Kid Flash's eyes start glowing as he activates his empathy, no one hurt his girlfriend and got away with, especially not some jumped up psycho cousin of hers. He could feel Quick Flash's powers flow into him and he pauses, since when could she heal others, she had never shown she had that ability, but it would come in handy now, she was fading and he didn't like it. Aqualad, Superboy, Rocket, and Robin all find Kid Flash in the midst of a psychic free for all, and he was pissed. Robin's eyes look for Quick Flash and they widen. He automatically jumps out of the way when Mind Slam is slammed down where he would have been. Kid Flash zips over and places a foot on her throat, " Stay down, or I will destroy every nerve ending you have, got it? "

She nods, her eyes wide in fear, she hadn't known the boy was an empath, he'd hidden it well, and something told her that she wouldn't be remembering that. The anger left Kid Flash as he rushes over to Quick Flash, worry evident in every action of his. He could barely feel her now and it scared him more than he was willing to admit. Robin was by his bro's side in moments, _KF?_

_ She's been holding out on us, she can heal others and I'm going to have to use that ability to save her. Rob, I can barely feel her._

_ Go for it, but you'll have some explaining to do, a speedster doesn't suddenly throw down in a psychic battle. Totally whelming, by the way._

_ Not now, Rob._

Robin looks at his bro, he'd never seen Wally this worried, but then again, QF had never come this close to actually dying. Kid Flash manages to heal her with her own power and then he turns towards her cousin, " Never go after her again, or you will be dealing with me, got it. "

She nods even as he makes certain she doesn't remember he's an empath, but that she does remember that messing with Quick Flash had you dealing with one supremely pissed off Kid Flash. Superboy grabs Mind Slam, and she stays docile, she remembered Kid Flash kicking her ass, but not precisely how he did it. Kid Flash picks Quick Flash up and they all head out of the base in Tanzania. Quick Flash had teleported them there. Her eyes flicker open and she teleports her cousin to Hal Jordan, the rest of them she teleports to Barry's house. She goes under again, but at least Kid Flash knows she'll be all right now. He settles her in their room and changes back into his civvies, the others follow suit.

" Wally, please explain how you did that. " Kaldur says.

Wally groans, " I'm an empath, seeing Quick Flash get hurt like that, her nearly dying, I snapped. I tapped her powers and took her cousin down. "

" Why wouldn't you tell us? " Conner asks him.

" Because he's had to deal with his empathy his whole life, and he felt what his father truly felt about him, Wally hates letting anyone else in on his problems. QF is telepathically connected to him all the time, and I'm pretty sure Wally keeps himself empathically linked to her as well, right. " Robin says, he still had his shades on.

Kaldur blinks, " I see. "

Wally sighs, " You're right I do keep linked to her, Rob. "

_KF?_

_ God, I hate that she linked you in._

_ You should tell them, they'll understand._

_ I can't, I won't. _

Artemis had brought Raquel up to speed about what had been discovered about Wally's home life, so she could understand why he wouldn't want anyone else knowing he'd felt how his father truly saw him, truly felt about him. However, she had a more pressing question, " So, what's the deal with you and Quick Flash, Wally? "

Wally curses silently at this question, he wasn't ready to answer it yet, however, he had to trust his teammates, and Conner had come clean about the shields and having Luthor as his human DNA daddy, " We've been dating for the last two years, as long as I don't seriously flirt with any other female then Quick Flash doesn't get mad at me. I'm a Flash, I flirt, it's how I show I care. "

" You keep quiet so that can't be used against you. " Conner says.

" Yeah, we do. Only you guys, the Rogues, and my aunt and uncle know, I'd like to keep it that way, please. " Wally says.

" Wally, the others deserve to know as well. " Robin says.

" If Bats finds out… "

Robin groans, sometimes his mentor/father was such a drag, " Okay, that would be an aster heavy on the dis. We'll keep quiet, right, guys? "

" Sure, I don't have a problem with that. " Raquel says.

" Nor do I, you should be able to tell everyone in your own time. "

" Batman doesn't have a problem with me and M'gann. " Conner says.

" That's because you're technically half alien. It's no secret that Bats isn't exactly that fond of speedsters. " Wally says.

" Plus, he thinks emotion is a weakness, we all saw what happened today, he went ballistic. " Robin says.

" She was _dying_, Rob, I could barely feel her. " Wally says, he was still shaken up from that and Robin winces.

_Sorry, bro._

" We will keep quiet. " Kaldur says.

" I may not have been around long, but even I know you don't break trust with a friend. I'll keep your secret, Wally. " Conner says.

Wally grins at this, but they could all see that what had happened earlier had taken its toll on him, they'd known the teen speedsters were close, but not how close, they still didn't save for Robin. He'd been with them the longest, and he knew exactly how close they were. QF was more likely to collapse into Wally after a battle if the mentors weren't around, she knew Batman would read too much into it. That didn't stop the speedsters from stealing moments on the battlefield when they went off to refuel, or regroup. He'd seen them sneak a few kisses.

Quick Flash suddenly teleports downstairs, and was off like a shot the instant she materialized, the reason why became apparent moments later. " Is that Livewire? " Raquel asks.

Wally grimaces, " Yep, and if Quick Flash gets nailed then it'll hurt like a bitch. I mean, the charge will just keep going on a continuous circuit until the connection is broken. "

" Does she see us? " Kaldur asks.

" Only as our hero personas, Quick Flash will have made sure of that. " Wally states firmly.

Quick Flash takes the fight outside and continues to dance with Livewire in the deadly duel, to think that Livewire was a Superman villain, and Quick Flash had to deal with her almost as often as Gorilla Grod, it was damn annoying. Quick Flash curses as she gets nailed and promptly zips back in, and uses Conner to break the circuit, then she was gone again. As she deals with the electric bitch Wally chuckles, " Be prepared for her to do that again, Conner. You can take electrical hits. She'd call Raven, but with Bats on the lookout for Raven she won't. "

" Who's Raven? " Raquel asks.

" QF's sister in spirit. " Robin answers.

Wally shrugs, " Eh, it works. Yeah, you could say that. Raven has daddy issues and Quick Flash has mommy and mommy family issues. "

" Her mother is Mind Scream. " Robin adds for Raquel's sake.

Raquel's eyes widen at this, " Damn, and that was her cousin that nearly killed her, yeah, she has family issues all right. "

" I agree, no one should have to go through what she does just to exist. I can see the torment in her eyes every so often. " Kaldur says.

Wally sighs, " Yeah, every so often she'll have an entire reunion of sorts in her head. Most of the time she is able to keep that from happening, but every so often her guard is down and she gets inundated by her psycho relatives, if Trickster senses this he'll pop up in her head and I normally head in to. It helps being able to tap her powers when necessary. "

" I never knew that she had to deal with all that. " Conner says.

" She didn't want anyone to. I figure I can tell you guys this and you'll keep your mouths shut, I don't need my girlfriend pissed at me. "

Quick Flash stumbles back in, " Rob, call the League for pick-up of Livewire. "

Wally was at her side in a moment, " Come on, back to bed. "

" Food first, I don't want a damn IV set up again. " Quick Flash moans and heads for the kitchen, with Wally's help. Once she's eaten her fill Wally helps her back up to bed, as long as he kept in empathic contact with her she was alright for the most part. It was only after battle crashes that he could get away with this.

" Rob, you're sticking around and ordering us some pizza, you're the only one that has enough money to pay for two speedsters, possibly three if Uncle Barry gets back here. " Wally says.

" I'll have the order delivered in three hours, that way QF can get the rest she needs, and hopefully not have to fight off another villain in the meantime. " Robin says.

Wally sighs at this, " Are the rest of you staying? "

" Nah, I gotta get home, see ya later, Wally. " Raquel says.

Kaldur and Conner leave as well, leaving Robin and Wally to themselves, once Wally senses they are completely gone he grins, " You can lose the shades, dude. "

The shades are gone and Dick Grayson is finally free to come out, " Finally, I need some Dick time other than school. "

" Yeah, I know, though you might want to at least let Al know where you are. " Wally says.

" Already did. " Dick replies.

GL one, Hal Jordan and GA came to claim Livewire, though GA elected to stay behind, well actually Barry had ordered him to stay with the kids. " Hey, Ollie. " Wally says.

Green Arrow gets into his civvies and looks at the boys, " So, how's Rachel doing? "

" Full recovery. " Wally says.

" Discovered her power to heal, huh? " Oliver Queen asks.

Wally blinks, " How do you know about that? "

" She healed you the one time, Flash honestly thought your own accelerated healing did the job, but if Rachel hadn't healed you that day Wally, you would have died. " Ollie states.

Wally blinks, " Then why doesn't she use it more often? "

" Something to do with her paternal grandmother, she wouldn't say much, but she wouldn't let you die either. " Ollie says.

Dick sighs at this, " Great, she has more secrets than Wally. "

" Hey, you know mine. " Wally retorts.

" I know, I also know that what I don't know you will tell me, when you're ready. " Dick states.

" Got that right, bro. " Wally says firmly.

The three males laugh and joke around, playing Monopoly of all things until Rachel comes down the stairs, " Barry has you playing bodyguard today, Ollie? " she asks.

" Hello to you too, Rachel, and yes. Yes, I also know about you two speedsters, though only because I actually have eyes, plus, Dinah guessed. Knowing why you two would elect to keep quiet. " Ollie says.

That was all Rachel needed to hear before she settled herself on Wally's lap. Wally grins at this, _I don't suppose you would care to help me._

_ Wally, you know I won't help you cheat. _

_ It was worth asking._ Wally says and with an arm around her waist he continues to play, thankfully only Uncle Barry ever knew when he was thinking at super speed. Dick might get suspicious, however, Wally had his girlfriend to think of as well. It wasn't often they actually got to do couple stuff and Wally was loving it. If Bats had been their sitter this would never have happened. Ollie ended up winning, barely, as Dick and Wally had decided to merge their assets. " Dick, I am never playing Monopoly with you and Bruce, got that. " Ollie says.

Wally tunes them out and turns his attention to his girlfriend, like he said, he could actually do couple stuff. Dick shakes his head as Wally decides to start making out with his girlfriend, not that he could blame him. Being teen heroes really cut into a person's life, he should know. Ollie grins, he'd have to be careful about when he told Dinah about this. This couldn't get back to the Bat. Batman didn't have a problem with Miss Martian and Superboy, but the teen speedsters hooking up, yeah, he'd have a problem with that.

Ollie and Dick let them have their moment as they adjourn to the living room to watch some TV. Wally's hands run down Rachel's sides as they continue their battle for dominance. Rachel's hands had wound up in his hair and Wally almost whimpers at this, she wasn't playing fair, her hands were vibrating slightly and just the way it made him feel should be criminal. _ Rach, babe, ya gotta stop, I can't take much more._

_ One of these days, when we're older I'm not letting up._

_I look forward to that day. _ Wally replies, they eased off a little, so their systems could level out, being speedsters meant that that got hot and bothered fast. They also cooled off fast as well. Both were at the door when the pizza arrived and Ollie ended up paying for it. Why not, he was just as rich as Bruce, " So, how do Barry and Iris afford to feed you two and Barry? "

" Ah, I can swing by my dad's for food whenever. " Rachel says.

" It helps that we can fill up on junk food, plus, we'll swing by Wayne Manor occasionally. " Wally says.

" Why not make the other rich hero pay to feed you more often? " Dick asks.

" Because Roy doesn't live with him anymore. " Wally responds.

Rachel shakes her head at him, already on her second bacon pizza. Dick knew the likes of the speedsters by now. While the speedsters were chowing down Ollie looks at them, " So, how will you two handle the Bat when it comes time for that? "

" I terrify the Bat, he annoys me too much I'll unleash Trickster on him, and trust me, Trickster can be more annoying than the Joker. " Rachel states.

" It's true, besides he views her as a sister, seeing as how they're the only decent family each other has. Trickster may not have strong psychic abilities but his sixth sense is extremely powerful. " Wally states.

" Is that how he always knows when Joker is making a play in Central City and then subsequently stops him with Rachel's help? " Dick asks.

" Yeah, the two of them are very territorial, did you see the latest rendition of the Joker? "

" Yeah, Cat Woman shared it with us. Those two are creative, this time it was _Dominatrix Batman_. " Dick says.

Ollie blinks, " Let me see this picture. "

Dick shows it to him and Ollie ends up laughing hysterically, " God, that's almost better than _Ballerina Batman_. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.


	8. The Bat finds out

Food Storage Warehouse, Gotham City:

Quick Flash moans as she wakes up, her head was throbbing like a bitch. What the hell had happened anyhow, " Quick Flash? "

Quick Flash keeps her green eyes firmly shut, " I'm here, you remember what happened, Kid Idiot? " Quick Flash asks.

She can feel it when he lifts her into a sitting position, and she turns into him instinctively, " Yeah, we got caught by Penguin on a mission. "

" Ketamine? "

Kid Flash winces at this, only Ketamine could affect her for any decent amount of time and she always ended up with a nasty headache afterwards. Explained why she was currently curled up in his arms, " You alright? "

Quick Flash's response to that was to tighten her grip on him, telling Kid Flash all he needed to know, she was currently unable to fight, or use any of her powers, and he couldn't phase through things yet. He blinks when the temperature starts to noticeably drop in their cell. Quick Flash stiffens at this, " We need to get out, now. " Quick Flash states.

Kid Flash can feel the tension in her body, " Why, Quick Flash? "

The answer became all too apparent as the telepathic link that he had come accustomed to clicked off. Quick Flash was huddling even closer to him now and his eyes widen, his empathy was still up and working so he tentatively tried to reestablish the connection he just couldn't do without. It worked and he tightens his hold on her, _Why didn't you mention that your powers clocked out with cold temperatures?_

_ Never been an issue, why do you think Batman never sends me on missions to cold places?_

_ I hadn't really noticed, but now that you mention it… how long can you last, babe?_

_ Longer than if I'd be alone, I know that much. I never figured out why this happens, but any temperature below freezing causes my powers to clock out and it's not pretty. Whatever you do, Wally, don't let go. _

The tone of her telepathic voice scared him more than anything, she never sounded this vulnerable, ever. Being a speedster had its perks and his body temperature ran at above normal, so for now they'd be okay and they both still had their cupboards filled to capacity, no villain was ever able to open the cupboards, a security feature put in by Uncle Barry in their costumes. He wasn't used to Quick Flash not being the same temperature or close to his, it was a very whelming experience, as Robin would say. _Rob._

_ KF, where are you two?_

_ Not sure, Rob, but you need to find us fast. Quick Flash's powers clock out in freezing cold temperatures and I don't know how long either one of us can last in this situation. I'm having to use my special talent just to reach you. _

_ I'll see if I can't back trace you two, but stay alert, Walls._

Kid Flash intended on doing that, but the shivering girl in his arms was starting to take precedence. He didn't like it when his girlfriend was in danger and this was the worst kind of danger, he'd never thought he'd have to worry about hypothermia with her overly much, but it seemed as if he did. The female speedster was shivering in his arms, but her grip was still strong and she was muttering under her breath about stupid flightless swimming birds and their obsessions with Ketamine.

His eyes flicker over to the door, " Why hello there, I would like to have a brief meeting with Quick Flash. " The female speedster jerks in Kid Flash's arms as she looks up at whom had spoken, she pales considerably at this, taking in the appearance of whom had spoken. She wasn't shivering now, she was trembling in abject terror, the warmth of the door being open was allowing her to at least read his mind. Kid Flash tightens his hold on her, he'd never felt such terror from his girlfriend before.

She was too cold and too scared to actually move, her forest green eyes wide in terror, " I think I'll decline, thank you. " Quick Flash says, with venom in her voice.

" Oh, you're good, girl, do you think your fellow speedster can protect you from me. Your father should never have existed, and one day soon, I will make sure you either submit to me or no longer exist. "

A birdarang and an arrow both zoom past him, missing him by millimeters. Artemis was pissed, no one threatened her friends. The Boy Wonder was also pissed, but he had different ways of directing his wrath, " You'll have to go through all of Young Justice for that. Trust me, it will be a whelming experience, to say the least. "

Miss Martian was able to get them out of there easily enough and to the Bioship, but Quick Flash had frozen, the threat replaying in her head over and over again. Only Wally's arms around her kept her grounded. The male speedster remembered what Green Arrow had said. Apparently Captain Cold was an illegitimate child and his existence and that of his daughter was not appreciated. Kid Flash longed to be able to actually comfort his girlfriend, but they had a mission debriefing with Batman. Quick Flash allows herself to relax when Kid Flash sets his body to humming at the frequency that he knew would calm her. Soon she's relaxing in his arms, still cold from their freezer ordeal as well. It always took a while for her powers to come back on line fully. She literally needed his warmth for the next little while and she wasn't going to complain about being in his arms.

" M'gann, can you slow the trip down? " Kid Flash asks.

Robin looks at him and sighs, " He's right, until QF gets sufficiently warmed up we need to go slower. "

" Okay, obviously some of you know something the rest of us don't. " Red Arrow says.

Robin makes sure the conversation won't be recorded and then turns to the others who didn't know, " KF and QF have been dating for the last two years, while he has her calm, freezing temperatures cause her powers to clock out, until we can get her core temperature back up and get her to the point where she can face Batman without flinching, we can't go back. "

Quick Flash looks at Robin, " Bird Boy, I can handle the Big Bad Bat. "

" Not when you're in clingy mode, QF. " Robin retorts.

Quick Flash groans at this, " Damn observant little birds. " She mutters.

Robin grins, " I was trained by Batman after all. "

" Rob, back off, she's not up for it. " Kid Flash warns him.

This gains him looks from everyone who didn't know he was an empath. Kid Flash didn't care, he knew his girlfriend was putting up a strong front, but it was just that, a front. " Kid Flash, I think the rest of the team needs to know about your other talent. " Kaldur says.

Kid Flash sighs at this, " Alright, so maybe I was an empath before I became a speedster. "

M'gann winces sympathetically, knowing Wally would have known exactly how his father had felt about him. Artemis flinches, " Damn, had to suck growing up, hell, high school has to be a bitch. "

Kid Flash can't help it, he laughs at this, " It is, if I don't have my emotional buffer with me, and I'm her thought buffer, works out pretty well. "

" Wally, you have no idea how many members of the student body want to jump you, male and female. " Quick Flash mutters.

Kid Flash blinks, " How the hell do you know this? "

" I always get surface thoughts, plus there are too many guys that glare at me like they want the Earth to swallow me whole so they can have you, which isn't happening, but, well, you get my point. "

Kid Flash blanches at this, " Okay, I need to pay more attention to the emotions of my fellow students apparently. "

Quick Flash smirks, " Oh, but I like it when you're adorably clueless. "

Kid Flash actually blushes at this, shocking the rest of the team, except for Robin. Robin knew exactly what QF meant by that, and apparently so did his now red friend. Quick Flash smiles at her accomplishment, Wally wasn't the only one who could do innuendo. Slowly, with banter, Quick Flash is back to her charming self and she's warmed back up, but she gave Wally a quick, _speedster quick_, look. Kid Flash knew what that look meant all too well. It was a look that said she was okay for now, but cuddling was going to be in their future, as soon as they were done with Batman and Mt. Justice. Hopefully Uncle Barry would let them off of patrolling tonight, as neither one of them felt up to it.

The Bioship rocks just then and everyone jolts, " M'gann, what is wrong? " Kaldur asks.

" It's Bizarro, he's attacking the ship, and I don't know if I can get us away from Bizarro. " M'gann states.

Quick Flash curses at this and gets up from her comfortable position, her eyes glowing as she accesses her powers, entering Bizarro's mind, " M'gann, punch it, KF, get ready to pull me back, his mind is worse than Joker's, if you can believe that. "

Quick Flash nearly collapses at the sudden distance and Kid Flash, judging them to be safe grins, he could finally kiss her in front of the team. He only relents when he can sense her in the kiss fully. Quick Flash settles back into his arms, " Shouldn't have done that, but no other choice, now can we get the debriefing over so I can get some much needed down time, away from the eyes of a prying bat. "

Kid Flash sits back down, allowing Quick Flash to make herself comfortable. She only truly snuggled when a mission had gone to hell like this one. The few times she fell asleep, and wasn't in his arms she'd hunt him down soon enough after a nightmare and snuggle up to him. Only he ever saw her truly vulnerable. " I take it this remains a secret? " Zatanna says.

" Hell, yeah, Bats wouldn't exactly take kindly to two speedsters hooking up. He'd hate it. " Kid Flash states.

Quick Flash smirks, " When the time is right or if the situation forces one of our hands I'll deal with the Big Bad Bat, okay. "

" You rest, that way we can get home quicker. "

" Crashing at Mt. Justice would be easier. " Quick Flash mutters.

Kid Flash and Robin share a look, _She must be tired, she's never suggested staying at the mountain._

_Well, it the mission was an aster, heavy on the dis. Can't really say I'm surprised she's wiped out. Might help if she were to get some actual food in her instead of protein bars. _

_You have a point there._ Kid Flash admits as his arms shift slightly as he holds onto his girlfriend.

Quick Flash somehow made it through Batman's debriefing, due to the fact that she had been dosed with ketamine and exposed to freezing cold temperatures he only debriefed Kid Flash, but noticed the male teen speedster seemed anxious, he was practically vibrating in place and the Dark Knight nearly curses aloud when it all comes together for him, " Kid Flash, how long have you and Quick Flash been dating? "

That got the female speedster over by Kid Flash's side immediately and her Flash-glare made Batman pause, he did not want her rewiring his motor functions again. " Two years. " Kid Flash answers.

Quick Flash levels Batman's own weapon at him, the bat-glare, and he admits that he was scared, " Why keep it a secret? "

" Hello, villains. Plus, there was my dad, and well, I didn't want to deal with you. Rob's known the entire time. " Kid Flash states.

" Do you two date in civvies as well? " Batman asks, knowing damn well if he blew Quick Flash's secret identity she would make him pay horribly. He'd had to listen to Joker whining about Quick Flash and Trickster after the _Dominatrix Batman_ thing. Personally anyone whom could scare and annoy the Joker had nothing to fear from Batman.

" Of course, our entire school knows we're going out. " Quick Flash retorts.

" Very well, I won't say anything, as I have a healthy respect for Quick Flash's temper. Now, Wally, get her home, she needs the rest. "

Quick Flash didn't argue this, " Actually, can we crash at your place, have Agent A have some food ready when we get there. " Kid Flash asks.

Batman sends the message ahead and punches in the coordinates for the Bat Cave. Kid Flash was right, the quicker the female speedster got some food in her the quicker she could sleep. Kid Flash zipped out of the Bat Cave with Quick Flash and was at the dining room table in a second, " Ah, young Master Wallace, Mistress Rachel, how pleasant to see you again. Dinner will be ready momentarily, until then, have some of these breadsticks. "

Both speedsters look at the breadsticks and the marinara sauce, Rachel however gives Wally a hopeful look and the red head sighs. Every so often Rachel wouldn't be able to feed herself for a short time, and after what she'd been through today he honestly couldn't blame her, so while he was finishing his first breadstick he feeds one to Rachel. He knew it would take a while before she had enough fuel in her body to actually feed herself, though a protein shake or even some chocolate would go a long way in getting her up to feeding herself.

Dick came along just then with a chocolate peanut butter milkshake and hands it to Wally. With Wally holding it Rachel drinks as Wally continues to feed himself one handed. Once she finishes the milkshake Rachel is able to feed herself and so the race for the food began. Wally smiles happily at this, he loved being able to compete with his girlfriend for food, " Oh, Daddy Bats knows, Rach has him sufficiently cowed. " Wally states.

" Thanks for the shake, Dick. " Rachel says.

" I figured you would need a jump start, so to speak, Rachel, so you two are staying here tonight? " Dick asks.

" Yep, and it's a whelming thought. " Wally says.

" Hey, quit stealing my neglected positives, Walls. "

" It's your damn fault, Dick. If you didn't want us whelming you with your own vocab then you shouldn't whelm us with it in the first place. " Rachel says, smirking.

Dick sighs at this, " I need new friends. "

The speedsters both look at him with the puppy dog eyes look and he groans at this, " Rachel, damn it all, did you have to teach Wally the puppy dog eyes? "

" Oh, I just refined his technique is all. " Rachel quips.

" Oh, hey Bats, thought you'd stay in your cave forever. " Wally says suddenly and then he groans, " Tell me I didn't guys? "

" You did, Walls. " Dick says.

" Wally, how did you know I was there? " Bruce asks.

" I'm an empath. " Wally mutters, cursing himself for his lack of guarding.

" That's how you beat Mind Slam then? " Bruce states.

" Yeah. " Wally states as Alfred brings the rest of the food out. Once Rachel is refueled she makes her way upstairs, she was going to at least get cleaned up before she collapsed, plus she had some clothes here, just in case. Once cleaned up and in her pajamas he reserves give out and just before she hits the floor arms are wrapped around her, " I'm surprised you lasted this long, Rach. "

" Consider yourself glared at, too tired to actually do so at the moment. Now, Kid Taxi, could you please haul me to our room here at the Manor? " Rachel murmurs.

Wally smirks as he swings her up into his arms and zips to their room at the Manor, " Be right back, 'kay, Rach. "

" Bett'r be. " Rachel says, sleep almost completely taking her.

Needless to say wally took the fastest shower he has even taken and was back with his girlfriend in two seconds. The Bat knew all now, however there was still the mystery of his girlfriend to work out, he just hoped that she would finally tell him one day, though she had said only when he was ready, that meant he wasn't yet. He'd told her about the fights with Klarion and his utter disbelief in magic. Wally groans to himself, the disbelief in magic was holding her back from telling him. Why though, why was his firm belief that magic didn't exist keeping Rachel from telling him everything?

His brain was firing on all cylinders now and his green eyes widen, " No, it couldn't be. "

The whole of the Justice League and their sidekicks, partners had heard of the crystalline city in Japan, of the queen with supernatural powers. GA had said Rachel had said her ability to heal came from her paternal grandmother. It was said one of the queens guards had the ability to traverse time. What if the queen had, had an affair with someone other than her king, it would explain why double C didn't kill anyone, and why he was the good parent. Rachel was illegitimate royalty. Come to think of it that guy earlier, shit, he knew, the King knew and Rachel was now in serious danger, that was why she had been so scared.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!

Author's Note: Yes, I know I'm alluding to Crystal Tokyo and that will be the next story, _The Heritage of Quick Flash._ This story has come to a close as the Bat now knows everything, though inadvertent on Wally's part. I hope everyone has enjoyed this little tale of mine.


End file.
